Kill the Red Dragon Emperor
by JstaSimpleWriter
Summary: Rewrite up.[Updated for the final time!(sort of)]
1. Kill the Initiator

**Chapter 1**

 **If you've noticed, I kind of(?) given up on Accel World, even though I had everything written and planned right here. Shame I don't have the enthusiasm to finish the last few chapters after the Crimson Storm arc...The Akame ga Kill story will be updating slowly, as I will have to focus on the DxD and Gakusen one.**

 **Anyway, as "I" will explain below, this is my view on how DxD is DxD. All because of the Empire and rebellion during the time of AGK. I hope you enjoy.**

 **-Third Person (Present): Unimportant, pivot**

 **-Narrator: Unimportant, my explanation as a character in the story**

 **-Third Person (Past):True story start**

* * *

 **Third Person POV, present time:**

A crimson-haired woman wiped the tears from her eyes just as a blond-haired male came into the ORC clubhouse. "Buchou, is something wrong?"

Rias Gremory cleared her throat, and answered, although her voice was still slightly shaky. "No, nothing is wrong, Yuuto. No need to worry."

Of course the knight was skeptical, but he accepted the answer and double checked the contract before teleporting away. Rias sighed and looked to the window that overlooked the grass in front of her. She had seen _him_ and he had also seen her.

Rias saw his change in outward personality. This one was more perverted compared to the composed, serious, albeit physically (not emotionally) dead counterpart. Yet she knew that inside, he had not changed one bit. Not in his reincarnation. Not in the timespan of few hundred years.

Issei is still Issei. He may have gained a surname through the change in times, yes. However, Issei Hyoudou is Issei. The one she loved all those times ago, the one who died in her arms because he cared for the future of mankind based only on two...Teigus. That was their former names.

Ruas wiped a tear as she still felt an unknown power from this Issei, the newly reincarnated, yet still her Issei. She wasn't sure if it was the lingering powers of the Boosted Gear, or it was just her because she knew he used to wield it. "My Issei, I am so happy you have returned."

Meanwhile, Issei was troubled slightly at Rias's intent staring, until two people approached him, "Yo! Issei!"

He looked up, smiling, "Motohama! Matsuda! Guess what? Rias was staring at me today!"

They narrowed their eyes, "Are you sure it's not because you had a raging boner while looking at her?"

Issei shook his head furiously, "No! She was watching me first! With such intensity and lust, I think she likes me! Once I ask her out, I can get the attention of many girls and be a harem king! Then squeeze all the Oppai I want!" His two childhood friends laughed at his proclamation and he continuously assured them.

* * *

 **Narrator POV:**

Well, Issei has changed quite a bit from long ago.

Okay, let's sit down and talk a bit, shall we? Paying attention? No? Okay, I'll give some time to wait. I have all the time, being a devil and all. You? You're a human, so you'll only be wasting your own time. Have a drink of tea while you're at it. Oh? Coffee? I apologize, I've been in Europe for some time. I am not accustomed to the new tastes. I do have coffee, however, give me a moment.

Ready now? I'll start regardless. I'm sure all of you out there have heard that Rias Gremory had the human Issei Hyoudou 'killed', have you not? Well, I can object to that. What if I told you that she did it to be with him? For the second time? Ahaha! Not that she _would_ do it just to be with him, she loved him so much to where she'd go ask him directly. She wanted to ask at the perfect time. She really was, but Raynare beat her and killed Issei. Luckily, the pieces return to you, so Rias still had a chance. Really though, that Fallen Angel Raynare killed him because he broke up with her a few hundred years ago. How is he alive now? He was a human and died then, when he was reincarnated into this new life, she found then killed him just because of that one thing, blaming it on his Sacred Gear. Well, he did break up with her because he wanted to get stronger fighting with Ddraig, silly, no? Well, at least Rias managed to kill her in return.

How do I know all this? Issei's breakup, Rias's love, Issei's first life to start it off? I was there when I killed Issei a few hundred years ago. When the rebellion was taking place and managed to take down the Empire. I was even alive during the Great War and managed to be one of the first to get the Evil Pieces. Being a human-made devil by Lucifer himself has its perks. Anyhow, why not get into the true story now? I won't waste anymore time.

I don't know _when_ this all started. Or when the fate was set so Issei would catch the eye of Rias. Only fate would reveal. Or maybe Yabuki, that Great General could have caused all this, with Fortune Foresight. If he did, he's crazy. But that man was crazy at times. True story, but that's another time.

If he did tweak events to make DxD the DxD it is today and now, he must have gone through all kinds of lengths to make this happen. If I were to take a guess, it would have been the night I killed...him...? Did that mean he died to make DxD today? Oh, I need to recall the story! Maybe you'll see then. I apologize, I have a habit of rambling.

It was a bright night. The night I decided to help Akame, maybe that is the event that started it all. Or maybe not. Najenda sent me to get the Divine Divide, that's when I met Issei for the first time. Akame didn't have anything to do with that. I don't know, rambling again. IT was a bright night.

...

* * *

 **Third Person POV, few hundred years ago:**

A girl dressed completely in black, save for her red tie, watched as the bearded man stepped out into his backyard, spark a tiny flame then as the flame went out, a tiny glow in the middle of the night. She wrinkled her nose at the aristocrat that smoked, but this is what he did routinely. This is what will get him killed. She quietly dropped down and simply said, "Eliminate."

He only had time to turn when she slit his throat, nearly decapitating him, but leaving blood to flow freely, draining him of life. He died seconds later, due to the curse of the One-Cut Killer: Murasame and of blood loss. The girl sheathed her blade and impassively said, "Mission Complete."

She looked up and around, then moved towards the forest. Now that another was down, who should she go for next? Three years she managed to eliminate people of the Empire one-by-one, and those three years, they had been hunting her too. Each time she managed to kill, they were a day too late. Today, or tonight, was no exception. She had to go now.

When she had disappeared into the woods, a man with white hair looked from the top floor window of the house and said to his comrade behind him, "General's right. She _did_ come."

There was a scoff, "With those crazy eyes of his, he's never wrong." The man nodded at the men who were running into the woods, "Hey, let's get going with them."

"Sure, chasing that bitch for three years. Today's the day."

"Tonight you mean," the first man pointed out.

The second man dismissed the correction, "Does that even matter?"

* * *

There was a gruff voice that said, "Mission accomplished." The teen clad in blood-red scale armor looked over the ruins of the city that once stood proudly, no longer standing proudly. On the other hand, the teen himself was standing proudly. The biggest Western city that had been gathering power was no more. The Emperor wanted him to take it down in six months, but it only took two.

It was simple. While everyone else took their time and dawdled by taking down smaller villages, killing the men and having their way with...the women, he only wanted to get the job done as quickly as possible. So he ordered them to march until the moon was high into the sky and they took their turns on watch and resting. When the sun started rising, they started again. They reached the city within two weeks, but took a month and a half to conquer it. As a show of respect, he gave them easy deaths. Not that he _would_ kill them as Esdeath does if they were easy or difficult opponents. He may be harsh, but he isn't a sadist.

He waited for the rest of his men to climb up the hill before he nodded and they started their march back. He admired this group, which he dubbed Group EX. They seemed to know what he wanted and what he thought. Strangely, he seemed to know what they wanted too. This made them able to battle without any words and rarely did they speak, allowing them to know if they were infiltrated. How? If someone requests something within the group, they will be easily pointed out. With their inhuman advantage, they fought like machines and acted like a colony. _He_ was the queen and they were the underlings, but he never treated them as underlings, only those outside of Group EX. They got the special treatment, and they deserved it.

On their way back, they encountered a Danger Beast, and the teen stared it down with contempt, raising his arm and the orb on the back of his hand glowed.

 **[BOOST]**

The bear-wolf crouched and waggled its rear, then leapt.

 **[BOOST]**

When it was over him, he simply thrust his arm forward and telescoped its spine, crushing its skull into shards of bone. When blood splattered all over him, he simply held out his hand and a rag was placed on his hand. He wiped his face and threw it down on the corpse then started moving again, with everyone following close behind him.

* * *

The girl stumbled and regained her balance, pushing through the shrubs. She can't stop now, a few more meters and she can hold off indefinitely. It wasn't like her to run from fights, but she had to this time around.

She was confident she had the job done, but something definitely went completely wrong. They _knew_ she was there. There were too many soldiers. Much too many. And strangely, they only attacked after she had eliminated her target, the target was a disposable object. He was bait to lure her out.

Suddenly, light filled her eyes, _No! I took a wrong path!_ She was now at an open road, not the cave that she had hoped to hide in. No, she did take the right path. The cave was sealed and there were gashes in what may have been caused by explosives. It wasn't possible, only she knew of this safe-house. The girl hesitated for too long and an arrow flew at her. She easily sidestepped it, but another from behind stabbed into her thigh, making her collapse to her knees.

There was a low chuckle, "Now we got you, girl. Akame, you have been a pain in the Empire's fucking ass since you left. I enjoyed this, making you believe you had a slim chance to escape." She looked up at the soldiers that appeared above and around the former cave entrance and turned to the black-haired man with a long wool coat over his brown sweater. She glanced up into his bright purple eyes with fog swimming onside for a moment before dropping her gaze to his black pants.

"Who knew you'd survive this long? Nobody. I even had to use Fortune Foresight just to trap you for the past week, impressive." Akame stared down for a moment up before suddenly looking up and quickly cutting with Murasame, but her cursed blade missed as he leapt back and brought his sword down onto her shoulder. She screamed but quickly shut her mouth. He reacted quickly, but it wasn't that he was quick, he seemed to know what she wanted to do ahead of time.

"Come on, I don't even get the satisfaction of hearing you scream?" He growled and twisted the blade while it still dug into her shoulder, missing her lung but making the arm unusable for sure.

Akame let out a strangled gasp, she should have known, Great General Yabuki was known for his 'tactical plans' due to the knowledge of the future with his Teigu, Unbound Vision: Fortune Foresight. This was why despite her efforts, she was here like this, why the cave's location was sealed ahead of time, before she could hold off in it. The bastard most likely saw fifty different ways for this day to end, and apparently, he chose the one that took the shortest time for her capture. She glared defiantly at the general, whose purple swirling eyes' fog spun. He smirked and closed his eyes, bringing them to his normal eyes.

"Now I have you in my grasp, no need to see the future. I plan on torturing, then publicly executing you myself." He looked over his shoulder and barked, "Men!"

"YESSIR!" Two dozen men saluted and ran behind the general. He tried to kick her to her side. She resisted and this resulted in a rougher kick, successfully knocking her. Yabuki mercilessly crushed her knee on her uninjured leg. Akame screamed as the pain was sudden and intolerable.

"Now...maybe I can let my men have fun, as they are pretty exhausted," Yabuki audibly cracked his neck, "Why don't we see how long you can last after rounds and rounds of m-" He never finished as a sword flew out of the forest, spinning, and decapitated him. His purple eyes appeared and they widened. Akame looked to her right as the head landed and the life of the general faded. "No...curse you..." he muttered before his mouth stayed open after death.

Chaos broke out between the ranks. The soldiers didn't do anything else but take a measly few steps back before they were stabbed by multiple weapons, but this time from the side, the road's direction. The amount was more than Akame had ever seen in the armories and arsenals of the Empire. Weapons flew and flew, until the men were nothing more than corpses that imitated porcupines, she was miraculously unharmed by the deadly, brutal assault.

"Ara ara, Yabuki~" said a young voice, no more than ten. It came from her right, and steps were heard as whoever it was casually strolled down the road, "You always drop everything when you think you won~" A hand reached down, picked up the head, and hovered over the dead general's eyes before it gorged out of the general, leaving eyeless sockets on a decapitated head. There was humming when the head was tossed aside and a pouch could be heard opening for a moment then closing. Akame turned her head laborly and saw her savior as he pulled out the sword in her shoulder, hand clamped over her mouth as he yanked it out. Her scream was muffled and he tsked as he looked worriedly at the blackening right side of her body. "Well, that..was a bad choice."

It was a boy of only eight with a lanky body, and barely four feet. One strand of his black hair poked out in the well-known "idiot hair" style and was shaggy, running down to his neck, around his ears, and bangs covering his forehead. His stormy gray eyes were shining and calculating. With a smile he reached down, holding a hand out to Akame. "Here, come on, Akame. You'll definitely need treatment for all that."

She tried to get up, but couldn't, and realizing, the boy picked her up as she wrapped her left (uninjured) arm around his neck and he looked at her, smiling cutely. Akame noticed he was much stronger than his age suggested and much stronger than he looked. "Hey, I want to apologize for not helping much, _much,_ earlier. But I needed Yabuki to let down his guard. Or...put away that damned Teigu. The upside of it is, if you're an enemy of course, that they cannot see the future if they had deactivated it. When he did so then, that was a perfect chance, otherwise, a turn of events will alert it, which would seal your fate, and maybe mine. Low chance on that." He gave a light laugh.

Voice raspy, Akame replied, "I see. You saved me regardless. I won't-" she winced, "I won't complain." She looked at the soldiers and noticed they all no longer had weapons stabbing them in multiple, no, all parts of their body. The boy saw her look of recognition, disbelief, and praise.

"Ah, you seemed to have noticed!" He said cheerfully, "I'm sure you have heard of me, wielder of the One-Cut Killer: Murasame. Akame, I am Kichirou, wielder of the Teigu, Heavenly Arsenal: Gate of Babylon!" She widened her eyes as she was right on the spot about the most surprising defector and traitor to the Empire.

Kichirou was one of the Great Generals, despite being only eight. Key word, _was,_ he had defected ten years ago. Rumors flew that he was at least thirty years old, as he held too much knowledge for a child, and Akame knew something was off, as if he left ten years ago, he should be two years older than her, but she was...eight years older than him. The rumors had stated that his parents made a deal with a devil to keep him young forever. When he had been recruited, he was chosen as the few to freely pick a Teigu. He unhesitantly chose the Gate to Babylon, the golden armor that was supposedly based off the armor of Gilgamesh, the first true hero of all time. He wore it proudly until he got less and less enthusiastic for operations and campaigns ordered by the Empire. He finally left when they ordered his to sack a village suspected of harboring rebels. He investigated and after a few days, flatly refused. They simply sent another group and had it destroyed regardless. In a rage, he used the Teigu he owned and slaughtered all his men and those who took his job, leaving immediately afterward to join the rebels himself. She had seen a few 'wanted' posters of him and looked down upon him, until she understood exactly what he felt later on in her, and definitely his, career.

What made him different? First, he was easily on par in combat with Esdeath, the Empire's Strongest General (well, at least now as Kichirou _was_ the strongest) and maybe the mythical General Cao Cao, as only the Emperor himself knows the generals whereabouts. The second was his 'young age', the third, being his ruthlessness, only being matched by Esdeath.

"I...I can see why you have so many weapons."

He gave a giggle and a nod, "Glad you are aware. Are we on good terms? I'd love it if we are, but if I have to, I can simply leave you here to die."

Akame shook her head, "No, we are on good terms. Did you follow me?"

"Well, I guess I have to admit, I was tracking your activities for a while." Akame only had time to process that before she swooned and Kichirou showed concern.

"Come on! It's not like I watch you bathe _every_ day." Her head hit his chest as his voice faded, and darkness took over. Kichirou shook her and frowned. She coughed up a glob of blood then started vomiting all over his shirt for a moment before she went completely still. Finally, he felt her neck and found no pulse. "Dead. Obviously."

He frantically looked around and then sighed, "Guess it can't be helped, me being me...At least you've survived that long, Akame." He took out a figurine resembling a horse. Those among the nobles will recognize it as a chess piece, but Kichirou knew this was not a true chess piece, but an evil piece. An evil piece allowed humans to be reincarnated as devils.

* * *

 _"Ajuka, why me?"_

 _Ajuka Beezlebub laughed, "It's a new system I've decided to try out, because of the Great War."_

 _"I understand, because of all the extinct families, but...why me exactly?"_

 _He smiled, "Well, I'm sure Lucifer would be mortified if I ignored you when handing these out. The pure-bloods already look down upon you as it is. It was originally for the Satans, but there is also you, a hybrid devil made by Lucifer himself. Please, accept it."_

 _"...Thank you. How does it work?"_

 _"If you find a recently deceased human, place these over their body. Then the Evil Piece should do the rest. However, this is still in testing phase, so it may not work or backfire. Be sure to inform me. I'd be more than willing to replace them."_

 _"Of course. I appreciate your generosity."_

 _"No need, I find you a unique devil, as you caught the attention of Lucifer himself."_

 _"Well, I honestly forgot why he did. It was so long ago..."_

* * *

Kichirou smirked as he recalled all the rumors, yes, it was partly true his parents made a deal with a devil, but the thing was, he _was_ a devil, made one by Lucifer himself. He appeared eight, but that's the oldest he's ever been as a human and he wanted to remember that time forever, contrasting reality where he was really turning...a few hundred years old? Almost a thousand? Lucifer is dead or AWOL now, and the Great War has just ended, the Great Civil War in the Empire. It was silly that the humans didn't know that they had also fought for the Great War. Off topic. The deal was to allow him to live with his parents until their passing and Lucifer agreed.

Kichirou had become a general at an impressive age of 'fifteen', and told them he was fifteen. They didn't belive the eight-year old looking child, but he made it apparent when he beat an entire force single-handedly. They reluctantly accepted and for twelve years, led his own army for the Empire. Until he left. He still cried at night everyday for his mens' deaths. He really did. He blamed himself for that, as he stubbornly brought his men with him. _But at least they allowed you to kill them instead of at the Empire's hand. I could have brought them with me._

He could still remember those words:

" _Sir, if we follow you, they will always know where you are. If you believe that the Empire is evil, we_ will _take your word for it. We aren't leaving. But we will always be by your side. Trust."_

 _Kenji's smile, along with Liddy's, "I believe all of us are willing to sacrifice our lives, no?" When they turned, there was no objections, all believed in him, "Sir, Kichirou, please. If you leave, they will kill us. At least kill us yourself."_

 _The silence, the raised hand, and the stabbing, nobody cried out, nobody shouted. They accepted their deaths, and he made them simple. They didn't need to be brutally killed, a simple stab to the heart is all that they needed. They deserved it, and no more brutality._

He looked at the knight piece and looked at Akame. Ajuka Beezlebub said that if a human were to die, he (or she in this case) could reincarnate as a devil, but it must use the piece and sometimes, one isn't enough. Kichirou was willing to sacrifice two, however. He blushed as he recalled accidentally watching Akame while bathing and undressing more than once. It really wasn't on purpose! How was he supposed to know this girl's schedule? Who bathes at sunset one day, then at midnight another? Anyway, he even stalled her pursuers more than once after she defected, hoping they'd lose her, but they didn't.

Would she join him? Or refuse like his men? There was a hand on his shoulder, looking up, he saw Kenji. The blonde haired man nodded and directed Kichirou's hand holding the evil piece to Akame, _Let her. She should be one of the few to survive. She can change your life as much as Najenda. No...more._

He held the piece over Akame and made his decision, trusting Kenji.

"I, Kichirou Lucifer, request of you, Akame to return and serve as a devil. Become the knight of a Lucifer and start your new life!"

* * *

Akame slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to feel no wounds. She observed her surroundings and noticed it was a comfortable single-room home. She was also wearing nothing and frowned at that fact, although bandages were wrapped to cover her breasts.

Akame sat up slowly, wincing at the stiffness of her body and felt the blood flow freely at her side. Checking her side, she saw no wounds but still felt blood flowing.

The room was simple, with all the ordinary rooms consisted in a home in this single room. A pot was boiling something over a fire at the stove, a table with four chairs at the center of the room, a door most likely at her side as she saw none at all. There was a desk just to her right and beyond it, was a bathroom. She tested the bed and realized it was of high quality, only obtainable by...those respected. In the Empire.

The door opened and she saw Kichirou walk in holding a pile of clothing, and set it down on a chair. He smiled in her direction and brought the stew that was boiling over the stove over to the table and set it down. He spoke as he locked the door and dropped the thick curtains, "So, you're awake. I know about the undressing, I deeply apologize. However, your dress was ruined...that's why I went out, to have the liberty of buying you clothes. Not sure what you like to wear, so I bought you the exact same thing as before." He handed her the pile and turned to prepare the stew to allow her to dress.

Akame quickly dressed, slightly blushing, and accepted the stew when Kichirou handed it to her, filling her empty stomach and savored the liquid running down her throat. She looked at him and he smiled as he took the bowl and scooped her another round.

"Starving, no?" As he handed it to her, her hands held his and he turned away, blushing. Akame's face also felt slightly hot, _What's this feeling?_

She finished and asked, "You said...that you watched me sometimes. When?"

He waved his hand, "Whenever I can, and sometimes..." His voice grew timid, "I catch you at times I don't want to recall for fear you'd kill me." Akame blinked and grabbed Murasame and he shrugged, "I _knew_ that'll happen!"

Akame hesitated but made no move to attack when he didn't do anything. "How am I alive?"

He started to poke her chest, but stopped and withdrew his finger, "You know those rumors?"

"Rumors?"

"About me being kept alive by a pact with a devil?" Kichirou elaborated.

"Oh, I have."

"I _am_ a devil. I'm sure you have heard of Lucifer. The fellow made me a devil on a whim, and recently the war that ended allowed me to have servants by reincarnating them as devils. Why? The devils are short of their own race." Kichirou brought up pieces of a chess game and Akame stared at them, and held one gingerly.

"Where are...the knight pieces?" He was silent, smiling. She realized he was testing her, and wanted her to find out herself. She thought, there was no way she'd be alive, not even a slim chance. She lost too much blood from that chest wound and the arrow contained poison (which she realized just before Yabuki was killed). Next was the two missing knight pieces, what did that mean? She also felt a connection to Kichirou. _It was a strange one...where she'd listen..._ Akame looked at Kichirou, _To any order...and every order he'd give because of the risks...if she didn't._

"I am your servant."

He stared for a moment. The surprise in his face faded when he suddenly burst out laughing. Akame's heart skipped a beat at its sound. He laughed for a while and then it died. Still chuckling, Kichirou wiped his tears, "Please, don't say it like that. I don't want to feel like I'm owning a _slave_. I was expecting you to say that I reincarnated you, or a 'Thank you'. Unnecessary though! Unnecessary! But 'I am your servant'? Wow, are you really that ready to do anything I say?"

She smiled and tried to bow, "Sorry."

He patted her head and pushed her down onto the bed, "You've seen the posters and are aware of Night Raid, right?" She nodded, and he patted her chest, "I'll introduce you to them soon, get some rest first, Okay?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I'll wake you in two hours, we are doing a job at that time. Or they, I'm not part of it as I was around here for the past week. ANYHOW! I have the habit or going off on meaningless rambles. Please, get some sleep." Akame obeyed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening very slightly. Through the slits, she saw him watch her for a quick moment and nodded, satisfies, then picked up the bowl, carrying it to the sink.

He acted so natural, as if they were a family, brother and sister, or husband and wife. He spoke up, "Hey, I'm not going to kill you, you can relax. It's good you're pretending to sleep as I'm a stranger, but I'm a good stranger." He laughed when he finished and there was clattering as he put away the dishes.

As she had her eyes closed, she could hear him moving around, putting out the fire in the stove and fixing the chairs, cleaning the pot. Akame only heard him sat down on the floor and gave a huge yawn before she heard a thump. Opening her eyes, she saw she had knocked out on the floor.

* * *

Her dreamless sleep was interrupted by a knocking on her head, "Wakey, wakey! I made tea for us to drink. We must leave soon."

Akame rubbed her eyes wearily. This was the best sleep she's ever gotten. Not when serving the Empire, not during the screening when hoping to be hired by the Empire, and definitely not when she was on the run from the Empire. "You didn't need to knock my head." He simply shrugged.

They drank in silence and Akame wondered who else was a devil with him. Then she counted the pieces, it was eight pawns, two rooks, two bishops, one queen. There was no king, but presumably, Kichirou was the king.

Akame took a sip of the tea, "So, for the peerage, I'm your first..." She blinked at the lack of words to describe herself, and realized it came out completely wrong. Kichirou smiled at that statement and assisted her.

"The first devil in my peerage?" he said while chuckling, "Yes. Also, be proud. I think you're the second hybrid."

"I am?" she was astonished.

"Yes!" Kichirou exclaimed happily, "Unless one of the Satan's beat me to it, but I doubt it!"

"Then...who's the first?" Akame didn't understand, naturally. "If I'm say the second human-devil hybrid, who's the supposed first?"

Kichirou gave a sly smile, "It is not a supposed first. I am the first."

Akame brought her hand to her head, "Right, it slipped my mind. Lucifer made you a devil while you were human..." Kichirou turned and poured another cup then faced Akame again.

"Yeah, but you are the first hybrid through the Evil Piece system. The first reincarnated devil (as I technically didn't die as a human). First female reincarnated devil. Uh...Akame?" She was staring off into space, almost in a trance. "Akaaaame!"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her trance.

"Is something bothering you? Tell me."

The unintentional order made Akame freeze then say, "It feels strange seeing you as eight-year old."

Why? Because a child is ordering you around?" Kichirou said this jokingly, waving away his question, and totally oblivious to her inner conflict of her will and the functions of the newly created Evil Piece.

She froze again and her body shook, "N-yes."

Kichirou gave a light laugh, "I can change my appearance if you want."

"Y-You don...Sure."

She stared in wonder as Kichurou grew to barely five feet tall, and grew some meat in his arms. His face grew a fatter, and a stubble could be seen, and his hair grew slightly longer, but his 'idiot hair' is still noticeable, "How about now?"

"Older." At this, Kichirou blinked and realized that she was unwillingly voicing the opinions he wanted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for that, Akame. I didn't mean to order you around. I may ask Ajuka to eliminate it. It seems to exploitable on the reincarnated devils. Forcing orders on servants. I know a few devils who'd love to order women around just to have...some fun."

"No, no. I feel more comfortable now, actually."

"How do I look? Feel free to give your opinion instead of making me satisfied."

She blushed, "Handsome for that age. How old will you be here?"

"Hmm," the devil tapped his chin, "Forty, almost. Though I'd love to be eighteen. My envisioned age. Two years older than you, I believe? I've looked eight for as long as I've been alive, and made excuses here due to me being an monstrously late bloomer. I can look eighteen, but when I want to move around without needing to kill. I also use this age to talk to Chels-er my girlfr-..." He stopped talking and took a breath, "My friend. I cam act my true age, forty, when I wish to get information with those village elders..." Kichirou noticed Akame staring at him, "What?"

"Forty?!" her shout made him frantically cover her mouth. She looked at him curiously while he smothered the candle flame, brushed aside the curtains, and peeked out the window. Looking back, he walked over and spoke.

"Shh, we are in Empire territory, and this house supposed to be vacant since the start of the Empire. If they find us..." Kichirou didn't have to explain further. "I was honored to occupy this, but when I defected, there was controversy about the destruction of this house. They kept it in the end in honor for whoever the first Great General was. Esdeath could come, but she refuses to, which is a good thing."

Akame nodded in agreement, but she heard of Kichirou being stronger than Esdeath even in her prime condition. Although they never fought, everyone was afraid to have them challenge each other, as if they get caught up, the ancient law of Teigus will eliminate one or even both of the best generals available, or two of five... Even more frightening, nobody knew the Trump Card to Gates of Babylon. Did that mean, she glanced at Kichirou nervously as he was packing his essentials, He never tried, or was never put in a tough combat situation? Akame herself never used her own trump card, but she was an assassin for a secret Imperial force, not a frontline fighter. Then again, not every Teigu has a trump card. Gate of Babylon may not even need it as it is already strong enough on it's own.

Akame shivered at that. If someone could defeat the Empire's Strongest General with no effort...She was glad he isn't her enemy and wanted to be her ally in the first place. She took another glance at him, he was completely different than the man she had heard of while in Team Seven. Completely different than told by the nobles, the current Great Generals, and fellow assassins and soldiers.

"So," he spoke in a cheery voice that failed to replicate the tone of his fake age, "Ready to go, dear Akame?"

She nodded, "I don't have anything to pack." He laughed quietly and moved around the house, inspecting every detail and erasing any signs they had been here recently. Only then did they quietly leave, and Kichirou directed her by putting his arm on her lower back, making her face heat up. "Kichirou, won't people recognize you?"

Watching the shadows, he quickly replied, "I've been using my child appearance for my entire time here, they won't recognize me, only through proper investigation will they know. You on the other hand..."

She flinched at his unfinished statement, but he didn't seem to do it on purpose, nor did he notice her reaction to it. They briskly walked in silence before he stopped her and pointed at a rooftop. They leapt up and she followed his lead as he jumped from building to building, until they were at the gates of the Capital. He held up a hand and they waited. "I want to come here because we are doing something."

"Who?"

"Why," his smile grew, "Night Raid of course, I did say so. This is a first as we are stealing weapons instead of just assassinations."

A cart was pulled by horses, containing multiple chests. A carriage was also pulled by horses just behind the cart. When the guards stopped both vehicles and started inspection, one head blew into a shower of blood by a stream of bright energy. As everyone was disoriented by the flash, two figures appeared to tear through the two of three remaining guards. One wielded a enormous pair of scissors and another seemed to be a humanoid lion.

An armored figure killed the driver of the cart and another sniper bullet killed the driver of the carriage. Kichirou saw one gate patrol start to flee into the city when Akame moved first and faster than he expected, appeared in front of him.

"Eliminate." The guard gave a high-pitched scream that was cut off and he fell, blood pooling under his corpse as strange markings appeared on the man's throat.

Kichirou calmly leapt down to the surprise of Night Raid and he smashed the walls of the carriage. "Ah, it is you, Prospect."

The bald, thin man with glasses shivered in the cold night air, or in fear. "W-Wh-wh-" The man stuttered

"Oh, come on and speak! You fraud. You preach about weapons and their use, praise them, and devote your life to them, but have no guts to even touch one? Smooth talker when making deals, but no real words in the face of danger?"

"Who the hell are you?!" Came the sudden angry shout, nervous nature gone.

"Oh, of course you don't recognize me now." When Kichirou shrunk to his child appearance, newfound anger appeared on the face of Prospect, "How about now?"

"Y-you! You're trash that ran away from the Empire! You dared to run! You even have the guts to call me a coward!"

"Oh, don't misunderstand. I didn't run for fear, I ran out of defiance. And also grief if I may add." He growled, "It was due to you I had to leave. I have always wanted to kill you then."

Everyone shivered at the ghastly expression unfit for the 'child'. Prospect asked, "You deserved it! You didn't raze the village harboring rebels!"

"They weren't! I said so myself, yet you bugged and bugged Honest Prick to send another group. Being the prick he is, he manipulated the Emperor to send the men you OH SO BADLY WANTED TO SEND!" His face was in despair at the end of the shout and turned ghastly afterwards, mouth slowly growing into a wide grin.

"W-what will you do to me?"

"Oh," Kichirou waved his hand, using Gate of Babylon, "Have some fun~"

Prospect had the nerve to insult Kichirou one last time, "What a fucking demon you are!"

"Correction, _devil_." The weapons that flew gave Prospect no chance to give his final word. In the end, he was nothing more than little specks of flesh literally held together by the sticky blood on the weapons. "Was that fun?"

Coincidentally, a bubble of blood popped just after his question, "I know, right? Sorry that you're dead though. Not like I'd care."

He turned, facing Night Raid, silent and watching. "...Hey again." They nodded fearfully, and the apparent sniper walked out, expression disdainful.

"You had to go too far, didn't you? They'd know it was you!" Kichirou shrugged and the sniper glared but controlled herself, knowing she wouldn't want to anger her superior. She took a glance at the mutilated corpse and shivered after taking a good look, "You sure you didn't go too far? If they kill you, what would we do?"

Kichirou shrugged in reply, "Hey, he's the one who insisted and convinced the Empire to send the backup men to Talti. That ended my career, which I had to repay him somehow."

Their eyes fell at the mention of those who definitely could have joined the rebellion to follow the former Great General, but refused to just to protect him. "Also, I'm not the leader. Najenda is. If I'm gone, she can still lead.."

"Still, you're one of the few Great Generals to defect. And...maybe even the strongest."

"Well, point taken, if you do believe in me, then let me do as I wish, they can't kill me."

They shot up at the sound of footsteps, and the armored figure shouted, "Who's there?" He pointed his sword at the approaching shadow.

Kichirou turned, "Oh, only Akame."

"Akame?" asked the sniper, raising the giant gun.

"Of the Empire's Team Seven." At the mention of the Empire, they prepared for battle and Kichirou threw himself in front of Akame, "No! Don't get anything wrong! She's on our side!"

The sniper frowned, gun never lowering and aim never wavering, "Why? Do you trust her?"

Kichirou held up a finger for each reason, "One, I had to save her life. Two, I saved her from rape. Three, I was watching her for a while. Don't get the wrong idea. Four, I had to kill the Great General Yabuki to save her. You all know he isn't one to plan things out to carry out an assassination in months, but to kill someone when he initiates his plan that day so she won't be a mole...Good enough?"

They watched for a moment then relaxed. The woman who seemed to be a lion gestured to the chests, "What about those weapons?"

"Did you guys bring the other cart?" Kichirou inquired. At the woman's nod, they quickly went to work and swapped the chests and Kichirou nodded, "Quickly move. I'll stay to stall. I want you guys to move as far as possible, you know where. Akame, you go with them. I'll see you soon."

"No," was her adamant refusal, "You need help."

"I'm fine," he assured her, but after some arguing, Kichirou reluctantly let Akame stay until morning. They saw Night Raid off and slept in a tree for the night.

* * *

It was morning when Akame rubbed her eyes open and turned to Kichirou, who was sleeping soundly. She looked at the carts, still wondering what were in the faux chests.

She heard him mutter something and she turned, and heard him speak again, "Akame..."

He spoke my name in a dream! Her face went red as her body temperature went up, but then heard his next words, "Come on! You can do a more brutal job than that! Don't just cut them! That's pathetic!"

She glared this time her face got red with anger. Never had she been called pathetic for her work! Akame was ready to push him out of the tree when they heard marching.

"Kichirou!" came the fierce whisper.

He immediately shot up, "Yeah? What's with that look? Did I talk in my sleep?"

She pointed, "People!" He swooned, but composed himself and moved. Kichirou brushed leaves aside and his eye looked out at the soldiers marching to the destroyed, abandoned cart and carriage and the dead residents of the Capital. They quickly saw the carnage and scrambled to find out who was responsible.

As they brought the bodies to an empty cart, Kichirou laughed softly, "Now, Akame, let's watch my bounty go up. Prepare to run."

Akame inched forward and moved aside leaves as well and peeked out. Kichirou dropped down as multiple men gather around the chests. One opened the lid and widened his eyes, the moment Kichirou dropped and gave a shout, "Welcome to Kingdom Come you bastards!" He clicked the button Akame saw passed to him yesterday night and finally figured out what were in the chests.

The explosion evaporated the closest soldiers and threw the further ones back into the dirt. Kichirou laughed as the men screamed at missing limbs and some at the huge explosion. He purposefully left the survivors alive to spread the news of his new treachery and turned toward the forest.

Akame widened her eyes as one stayed calm throughout the whole time and fire an arrow. It hit Kichirou right between the spine and shoulder. Akame screamed and dropped down. She quickly picked him up, and ran. She ignored all the shouting and scrambling, just needed and had to run, run as far as possible from the location.

She leapted up onto a branch then tree to tree, until Akame felt new limbs on her back and realized she now had wings. She jumped higher and cleared the trees, then flew up high and towards Dimo.

When they were safe (Which they should considering flying is faster than stumbling in armor), Akame scolded her master, "Kichirou, you idiot! You're smarter than that! How did you not avoid the arrow?"

"I know," he muttered, his voice muffled, "But it was so loud, my ears were actually ringing. I couldn't hear it, and I'm not omnipotent nor omniscient."

"Can't believe you," Akame huffed, "Don't die on me."

"I won't. I can't believe myself either," his voice still muffled, "Now, can you please move my face from your breasts? As blissful as it is, I'm pretty sure you'll kill me yourself if I don't point that out."

* * *

 **Well, Akame ga Kill chapter one with DxD crossover complete. I hoped you liked the one Teigu I made up and one I shamelessly stole from Fate. As of now, there will only be DxD elements (evil pieces) but will make more characters appear(definitely not all) and create aside arcs.**

 **Favorite, follow, and review. Or just review. Either option works. But if you like and have an account, it'll help to favorite and follow.**

 **Edit- Guest: Now, I don't see how hard it is to understand from here, but this is NOT the DxD world. This will only contain mentions. This is AGK world, which takes place (random guess) 600 years before DxD. I am simply linking AGK events with my own twists to DxD. I don't see how you could switch it up, but you did. I hope this clears it up for everyone. Tatsumi will not 'kick ass in the DxD world.'**


	2. Kill the Tasty Tuna

**Chapter 2. If you read and you like, favorite, follow, and/or review. I'll throw in the occasional DxD anime scenes and try to link it back to this story. Just a reminder, Tatsumi _does not_ 'kick ass' in the DxD world. If anyone asks for such a thing again, I'll have Issei kick his ass instead. And this is no perverted Issei, a more Broken Wings Issei(Speaking of which, give the story a read. I loved it.)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - New Recruit, Still an Assassin**_

Akame trembled, as she reached for the cup of tea Kichirou made for her. Why is it that when she thought about Kichirou having his face on her breast make her feel hot? It wasn't embarrassment, no. It was another feeling, like she...doesn't want him to move his face away. They had reached Dimo a few minutes later, guided by Kichirou. Welcoming the devils, Akame was worried for their safety, but Kichirou had assured them that they don't fear the Empire's attacks, in fact, ready to fight back. It was why they needed the weapons.

After the residents had thanked Night Raid, all returned home, or the home for all of them. Kichirou hobbled over to his room, Akame following.

"Hey, Akame. Why didn't you want me to be left behind?"

"That's a stupid question, why would I want _you_ to die?"

He closed the door behind them and leaned on it, facing her. He watched her intently then shrugged, wincing afterwards, answering, "Well, first of all, I'm not important. Second, I thought that Team Seven was thought to be uncaring and ruthless. Leave comrades behind because only the strongest survive, and the weak cannot live."

Akame teared up at the thought of that. When Green had nearly died, but she rescued him and brought him back to pristine condition. He had confessed to her after that, but she rejected him, much to his dismay. He was loyal to the Empire, she had doubts. She left only days later after their return.

"Just because they were taught that doesn't mean I have to do so!" She screamed at him and he brought forward his hands, palms up. He flinched as pain flared on his left side.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I suppose I, myself, can be tricked too."

Akame inhaled, she couldn't stay mad at him, he still saved her from Yabuki _and_ reincarnated her. In fact, if she antagonized him, he'd probably use those facts against her, or simply order her to drop the subject. But she knew him slightly and was sure he would never resort to bribery and blackmail. "No, I shouldn't have been upset. I can understand."

"Hmm?" Kichirou seemed confused.

"Well, when you had defected, and I joined, I learned that you were a devil-"

"Literally and technically true," he cut in.

"You were cruel, savage, thoughtless and didn't care for anyone, even your own men."

"..." he stared at her, face impassive and eyes narrowed to slits.

"Cold, scarred. Strict, didn't approve of anything and...basically the spawn of an abomination."

"...I _am_ cruel towards people I especially hate, I am also savage at times, true. But I _care_ for those close to me, hence my defection. I became cold to the _Empire_ , scarred by them, and I don't approve of anything by the Empire now, except...those meals. Delicious."

Akame sighed, "My _point_ is, we were told lies in order for the Empire to make us believe one thing and even control us."

"Mhm, I see."

Suddenly, Leone burst in, knocking Kichirou to the floor, "Sorry burst into your little fun time, but boss is back!"

Kichirou got up and ran to shrug on a new shirt, "YES! Akame, prepare to join us!"

* * *

Despite Kichirou's excitement. It didn't look good. Najenda eyes were narrowed, and knowing her, Kichirou knows it's a bad sign. Despite that, he chose not to speak up as of yet.

"Does she show talent?" Najenda asked as she inspected Akame, but continued before Kichirou can answer."As far as I can tell, this girl nearly got killed facing the Empire. Did you?"

Akame hesitated, wanting to say she _died_ but didn't for two reason: one, everyone might freak; two, it was worse than almost dying. She nodded, "Yes."

There was a sigh, "How many?"

"I think almost thirty men, twenty-five total," Akame recalled and swallowed at the glare.

"Then I have to decline. Luckily, you won't be killed. You'll just have to stay in our workshop and help there. I won't allow Night Raid to be exposed."

Akame didn't have to look at Kichirou for help, the boy grew older until he was his true age (or...as a human, his true, _true_ age would probably depict him as a pile of dust), setting his hand on Akame's shoulder, "No, Najenda. You aren't seeing everything. You hadn't seen her yet."

"Ho?" Najenda raised an eyebrow, "Then explain."

"If you recall, I was twenty-seven when I left, and then Akame joined shortly after. She trained for ten years. So by then, when she left, I was thirty-seven. Now I'm forty. Or...almost forty."

"Your point...?"

"She spent three years on the run, Najenda." Kichirou stated, but Najenda didn't let up.

"So? You've been on the run along with all of us for much longer, have we?"

"Tut! You haven't heard the best part!" Everyone present on the room paid attention, he rarely acted from his role as a demonic child. This tone-of-voice and personality is only seen when he communicates with their boss. "She was on the run. From him." He paused to create suspense. "Smarty pants man. You know him." Mine became impatient.

"Just spill it! We _don't_ know. You're killing us here!"

"Guys. She was running from Yabuki. _The_ Great General Yabuki." The words sank in, they all knew about the General with Fortune Foresight, how he foiled many operations, however, they were lucky as none died in Night Raid, yet. Why? He never focused on eliminating them specifically. Kichirou knew they never would have to worry about Yabuku now.

Lubbock laughed, "So, that's what you've been doing this week? Chasing her?"

Kichirou hesitated, although it was almost impossible to catch, "Eh, partly, because Yabuki had his eyes on her. Mostly him."

Najenda now seemed impressed, "I see. Managing three years from him is the equivalent of beating an opponent who knows you exactly to the simplest movements while you have no clue on their style of combat. I'd say three years is equal to...twenty at most. Where is he now?"

"Dead," was Kichirou's happy answer, "Akame is the reason why. He removed the eyes when he caught her, allowing me to make my move!"

He freed the pouch from his waist and passed it to Najenda, who caught the bag with one hand and peeked at its contents. She smiled and then nodded, "Well, I guess you're in then, Akame. Just one question."

"Yes?"

"Will you help us kill all the evildoers in the Capital?"

Akame gave no hesitation, "Of course. There is no need to ask. But I have a question of my own first."

"...Go on."

"You're eliminating the Prime Minister, no?"

"Yes," Najenda replied, "He is one of the main targets."

"Then will you make the new country better if I support the Revolutionary Army to take down the Capital the way it is now?"

"Yes."

"...I'm in. I'll support with my best efforts. In any way possible."

"Even if you must murder?"

Akame smiled slightly, "Even if I must."

Kichirou laughed and they all looked at him, "Well, that means the Capital must print a few hundred pages more 'Wanted' posters...and rob more villages in the process." Everyone laughed along with him and Akame giggled. While they continued, no one noticed as Kichirou smiled at Akame and she looked away, blushing.

Suddenly, there was a change in atmosphere and everyone grew serious, confusing Akame, but making her alert. Lubbock, the puppet master (dubbed by Kichirou), looked at Najenda, "Ten people got through, too close for comfort."

Najenda lit a cigarette and her reply came after taking a puff, amused, "Make sure none survive."

* * *

"So," Kichirou said as he walked up to the three intruders Akame and he had to face, "You guys actually got close enough."

The biggest thug declared, "We must be close to the head quarters! Good thing we took our time looking!"

"Uh-huh," Kichirou picked at his nails, "But...I'll have a friend fight for me, I'm still a bit pooped from a few hours ago. And...none of you are worth my time."

"WHAT?! YOU DISRESPECT US? YOU ARE ONLY A KID!" They shouted but stopped as Akame walked out. Looking at her, their expression got greedy with lust and bulges appeared at their pathetic excuse for pants. The skinniest intruder grinned, "Ooh, pretty friend you have there. Make sure not to harm her too much. Hold her down while I kill the kid!"

They didn't say more as all three were cut at the throats, "Gah...what speed!" One tried to move but stopped suddenly and fell, dead.

Akame turned to clapping and saw Kichirou leaning against a tree, "Bravo. I like that quick kill. But then again...that's Murasame for you. I was actually going to choose it, but Baby here called out to me more." Kichirou proudly pounded his chest. She smiled and it vanished just as quickly. Akame suddenly turned, Murasame raised. She need not worry as the man who tried to jump her was pierced by two weapons. She was curious as to why Kichirou brought up swords to throw instead of his usual summons.

She closed her eyes at the rain of blood and wiped her face as she glanced at the corpse of the man that flew over her, "Must you do that?"

He looked fatigued and wobbled, closing his eyes for too long for comfort at this moment. Finally, Kichirou shrugged, "My bad. Hey, go check on Bulat, for me? That way." He pointed west as he walked south. Kichirou strolled through the calm, quiet forest when he stopped.

He heard talking and going in that direction, appeared in front of Sheele and Mine, "Oh, hey."

They were nervous, "Hello."

He immediately understood, "Ah, talking about Akame." They looked at each other and nodded.

"Is what you said all true?"

Kichirou smiled sadly, "Yes, I swear on my life that it is."

"So you didn't ask her to get in for her looks, right?" Mine smirked.

"WHAAA?!" he shouted, "Why would I do that?!"

Mine smirked, "AHAHAHA! You would do that, I know it!"

He scratched his head, "Well, I would do that, probably, but I know for the sake of quality, I won't."

"May we ask, _do_ you like her though?" He laughed and looked at them, telling them the answer they expected, but didn't believe.

* * *

Nakenda smiled, "Very impressive, so not only Kichirou commended you, but also Bulat. I guess my first impression of you was wrong. Please, accept my apologies. I know Yabuki and his abilities, had I known that earlier, I would have accepted you initially."

Akame bowed, "Apology accepted. Thank you for the positive report." She turned around at shouting and saw Kichirou raising a mug along with Bulat, although the latter was standing on the table, chugging the rum.

A drumstick was tossed in Akame's direction and she caught it, "Eat up One-Shot Wonder! You deserve it!"

Najenda chuckled, "He really looks at you highly, but I guess. Nobody has survived Yabuki. Ever."

Quietly, Akame admitted to Najenda, "Nobody still did. You know, I actually died."

"Hmm? Then you are alive because...?"

"Has Kichirou spoken about...the devils?" Akame took a bite of the drumstick after asking. Najenda's silence made her turn.

"Ah, I understand, the reincarnation."

"Mhm," was Akame's answer and nod, "Are you one?"

"No, nobody here but you are. Kichirou told me about that one time as we were talking. He said it could revive humans, but also notes to not get torn apart, as he isn't sure the extent of the piece's ability to resurrect. Time is also an essential, I must tell him if a mission goes completely wrong so he could rush there. Luckily, I think if we don't expand too much, we could fill up his entire peerage."

"Ah..."

Najenda chuckled, "Well, it doesn't really matter regardless, I was speaking of what you did while being hunted rather than the end result."

They ate in silence before Kichirou came over, he handed Akame another large drumstick and it was larger than before. The recently finished one was the size of her head, this was the size of the rock she sat on. Akame took a bite when Kichirou faced Najenda, "So, what's the thing you wanted to speak of?"

Najenda waved her hand to Akame, "Akame is apparently very good. But I want her to be even better. Can you work with her in a couple of days?"

"Bu-"

"No excuses," was her sharp reply, and a smile, "I know you are capable. Don't be lazy."

Kichirou sighed in defeat then smiled suddenly, "Well, at least I can teach a cutie~"

Akame flared and slapped his head, making him fall forward onto the ground and tough rocks.

He bawled as the child and she felt guilty, but when she tried to comfort him, he returned the favor and ran off, cackling. Najenda watched, amused as Kichirou surrendered when Akame caught up and threatened with Murasame, still holding the drumstick in her other hand.

They continued their meal without much excitement, except for the time Kichirou drank a liquid he bought called 'wine', drinking himself into a stupor.

* * *

 **Morning:**

Kichirou huffed as Akame ate another olive, "Can you _not_ eat the food I have to cook?"

She pouted, "Don't accuse me of eating the food! I'm here to help you cook too!"

Kichirou narrowed his eyes and made fish lips, mumbling, "As far as I can tell, you've just been eating the food here."

"I do _not_ ," Akame protested while picking a piece of the cooked Danger Beast.

" _That_ was by far...the worst lie I've ever heard, Akame."

"I'm not lying!" Kichirou fell forward and slammed his head on the edge of the counter.

"You know, forget it. Bring this last bit of food to them, will you?" She shrugged and brought the food over to Night Raid.

Bulat smiled as he ate, "Woah, who knew the new girl can cook so well? This is almost just like Chiko's!"

Leone laughed as she took another bite, "Agreed!"

Kichirou turned, "Hey! I cooked that! All Akame did was eat the ingredients! Finally, don't call me Chiko!"

"Whatever you want, Koko."

Mine sighed as she looked at him, head resting on her head, mumbling, "Now, now. Don't take all the credit, will you? You'll hurt her feelings if we ignored her work."

Akame smiled as Kichirou stormed off. Sheele looked up, wiping her mouth after her meal, "Oh, Akame! We'll all be going for a job, think you and Kichirou and stay home and continue making meals until we return?"

"Uh, sure."

"Thank you. Please, keep the house tidy," Sheele smiled as everyone started out the door. "We'll also need a formal introduction soon."

Mine laughed boisterously, "AHAHAHA! Guess you'll be missing out on all the fun, newbie!"

Lubbock turned, "Mine, you seem to forget that even when left out, Kichirou will always find something more fun to do than what we did."

That stopped the sniper, "Riiiight..." Her eye twitched as she glanced at Akame, who watched them curiously. "You know, now that you mention it...don't you guys think of doing anything funny."

Akame blinked, not comprehending the meaning, "We won't."

Mine whipped around with a 'hmph', "Good, I'd hate to see a kid because of you guys."

"...? What does that mean?" Akame stared.

"I hope you aren't _that_ dense to not figure it out!" were the last words that came from the sniper before she closed the door.

"So...I guess we're on our own today!" Akame turned to see Kichirou pulling shorts over his swimming trunks. She finally realized the meaning of Mine's words.

" _I'd hate to see a kid because of you guys."_

 _Does she think...we are a couple?_ She frowned at Kichirou.

"...me?" Akame snapped out of her trance to see Kichirou's questioning look, "You wanna go get some salmon? I forgot their name...Ah! Yes!" He snapped his fingers, "Koga Tuna! Not salmon, close though!"

"We're going underwater?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, that's why I'm wearing _this_." He gestured to the swimwear, "If you don't feel comfortable, you can just stay on land and catch the fishes I kill."

She thought, "You think we can compete for the most fishes killed?"

Shrugging while dragging out two baskets, "I don't see why not. I guess it's been a while since I had to compete about _something._ "

Akame smiled and quickly went to her room to wear a bikini under her minidress and came back down. She was just at the bottom of the steps when she felt something coming her way. Akame caught the basket in midair and Kichirou said, "Let's go."

Kichirou marched with a purpose (well he technically does) as she admired the surroundings while ascending the mountain. Akame asked, "When was the last time you had to compete? I'm curious."

The answer didn't come long after, as there was a slight hesitation, "Selection of a Great General, I was the only one who made it in that one selection. Alive."

"That long ago...?"

"Well, I could have tried to hide my strength more. If I did...my life would have been more fun in my career," Kichirou sighed. "Ah, here we are!"

Akame stared at the opening, there was a tall waterfall at the back of the area, and a large lake that seemed empty, moss and grass grew on the stones and in between the cracks. Kichirou set down the basket and grabbing his towel, wiped off the sweat he had while climbing.

Akame looked at him and at the empty lake, "Where are the tuna? Do we have to scare them to drag them out?"

He smiled, "No need, just wait." He sat down on the edge of rock and gestured to drop the basket, which Akame did so. She glanced at Kichirou and removed her minidress, leaving her only in her bikini. Kichirou took a glance and he pointed at a dry spot, but didn't seem to be affected by her at all, she didn't mind either. "Few more minutes."

He swung his legs childishly, but then again...he was always using the child appearance so she had a hard time seeing him as something other than a child, and put his hands on the edge of the rock. "It seems that all come out at this exact...time."

When all the fish appeared from various holes and caves, Kichirou drew out a katana and immediately dove in, Akame smirked and was in not a second later.

They had much fun that hour or two, and Akame was losing by almost a third of Kichirou's amount. Soon, Akame learned the trick to hide your presence then striking as they got near. This resulted in a huge boost in her count of catches, leaving the end result to be sixteen to twenty. Near the end, Kichirou rarely caught any, only gaining two and almost losing his surfaced and proudly looked at their catches, miraculously fitting in the single baskets. Sitting at the rocks' edge and watching the remaining Koga Tunas, he joked that he lost his huge lead because they saw Akame and wanted to be killed by a cute woman than a child, especially if the woman was wearing a small bikini.

This resulted in her pushing Kichirou into the water for the sake of doing something in return and he complained that the clothes he wanted to wear after the catching were now soaked. She gave a huff and turned away from him, but it almost led to him grabbing her minidress and dunking it in the water, leading to the next hour, to be practically a game of tag.

* * *

They returned just as everyone else returned from their job. Kichirou stuffed the basket into the icebox and gestured for Akame to do so too. They walked up and bumped into Leone, "This is Leone, the wielder of the Teigu Lionelle. If you were a guy, you shouldn't let her trick you."

Akame gave a look of confusion as she looked at Leone, "Her body and looks will easily lead you to be swindled." His explanation caused Leone to take a swipe at his head, but he easily ducked it. "You don't need to worry, you're a girl~"

Leone shook her head, "Really, that's how you want her to see me?" But despite what she said, she was smiling.

Kichirou shrugged, "Seriously though, Leone is a very caring person, just get to know her. Hard working, and essentially the mother lion, excuse the pun, of Night Raid."

Leone looked nervous, "Okay, can we go back to the swindling, seducing woman?"

Kichirou smiled as he walked out the door, "Well, it's true. You _are_ the mother lion, wanting to keep everyone safe and protect them. Another good thing is that you don't tolerate injustice and hidden tricks, you'd rather have everyone fight to the fullest."

"Well," Leone muttered, "I guess that's true if you see it that way. Anyway, nice to meet you, Akame."

"I could say the same," Akame smiled.

Kichirou gestured, "Would you like to give her a tour?"

Leone shook her head, declining while winking, "She's your girl, your recruit. It's your responsibility. Besides, you seem to be lucky, recruiting a cutie like her."

Kichirou gave a shrug as Akame blushed lightly he led her outside and towards the training ground. As they got nearer, Akame felt wind blowing harder and her hair flew, "Why is the wind stronger here?"

"You'll see," Kichirou replied simply. When they had gone onto the actual training grounds, they saw a man with outlandish hair swinging a quarterstaff, as if parrying strikes from multiple opponents in front of him. Akame looked on curiously and Kichirou informed her, "This is an imaginary simulation of fighting off spearmen or lancers. Those ranged types. With the spinning quarterstaff, he can easily block and confound the attackers, while also swinging it with such force, if they were to be hit...Well, you can take a guess where their brains will fly. Although he'll most likely hit the body, as it is a larger, easier target.

"Looking at how he's swinging it, if it hit the chest from either side... it'll break the ribs on that side and send shards into the lung on the other." Kichirou finished and nodded, "Very strong, a defector like you, seeing the evil of the Empire."

The man finished his simulation and wiped sweat off his forehead and fixed his hair, "Watching the whole time?" At Kichirou's nod, he continued, "How was it?"

"Didn't improve, didn't do worse. But then again, you were doing perfectly from the start." The man smiled and turned to Akame. "Bulat, this is Akame. Akame, Bulat. The armored man from yesterday, wielder of Incursio. Demon Armor: Incursio."

He gave a charming smile as he stretched out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Akame nervously took it, due to his charming features, she wasn't sure if it was natural or he did it on purpose. Kichirou noticing, said, "You don't have to worry about Bulat making a move on you, he's homosexual."

This made her start and stare in wonder. Bulat, smiling, said, "Well, she will understand that it's just kindness, no?"

Kichirou laughed, "You are always kind, Bulat. Jack-of-all trades, really. I don't mind if you are gay or straight, as long as your personality is good overall and a good code of honor, I would even communicate with the enemy." Bulat nodded, accepting the compliments. "So, this is the training grounds in case you didn't know."

"I've noticed," Akame giggled, "Where next?"

"Hmm," Kichirou tapped his chin, "Bulat, you know where Lubbock could have gone?"

He thought for a moment then nodded, "Maybe at the usual spot, doing his usual perverted stuff." This brought laughter from Kichirou and Bulat joined in, "So, you may want to go before he ends up in the emergency ward."

"Right!" Kichirou agreed. He quickly ran out of the base and into the forest, stopping as he estimated his position and made a few turns, stopping just at a clearing to see Leone yanking a green-haired boy's arm behind his back. "Arara~ Looks as if Bulat was right."

Leone turned and smirked, "This idiot here is Lubbock. That's all you really need to know."

Kichirou shrugged and added, "He uses Infinite Uses: Cross Tail, a Teigu who, as its name states, has infinite uses. It can be used as traps, platform, weapon, even a shield! Anyway, Leone, don't break his bones or I'll break yours~"

Leone let go and said, "How close are you to finishing?"

Counting his fingers, "Eh...two. Good thing, almost time for dinner anyhow. This way!" Kichirou happily dragged Akame around before becoming confused after visiting a few areas, then went towards the base after he realized something. They burst in to see a girl clad in pink, with pink hair and pink eyes, and a woman clad in purple, with the same colored hair and eyes.

"Hello Kichirou," said the woman, "Is something wrong?"

He smiled in reply and shook his head, "Nah, just introducing everyone. Sheele, this is Akame. Akame, this is Sheele, wielder of Cutter of Creation: Extase."

Akame tilted her head and looked at the book she saw Sheele holding when they first entered. "...How...to Deal With Airheadedness?" she mumbled as she read the title and Kichirou nudged her.

Akame understood, "Who is the girl?"

Kichirou didn't have a chance to answer as the girl did so for him, "My name is Mine. That's all you have to know. Besides, you probably got lucky. Actually, you did. You have Kichirou to recommend you, and you fought Yabuki."

Akame sweatdropped as Kichirou laughed, "Don't worry. Mine's always like this. She's soft on the inside, squishy belly."

Mine glared while blushing, "I am _not!_ "

"Ho? What do you mean by that, Kichirou?" A voice joined in and they turned to see Leone. He only took a moment to realize her meaning and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean, care to explain?" His tone was kind, but his eyes showed differently and Leone gulped before shaking her head, "Anyway. Mine uses the Roman Artillery: Pumpkin." Mine gave a huff and stormed off.

"So, you introduced everyone?" Akame asked and Kichirou nodded.

"But...I still need to show you around the HQ. Let's go." He walked out and Akame followed reluctantly.

* * *

"Hmm, so you actually managed to almost beat Kichirou," Leone commented.

Najenda nodded approval, "Good. You know, nobody here was gotten past five caught Koga Tunas here, well. Against Kichirou."

Sucking on a fish bone, Kichirou pointed at Najenda, "Hey, she only got that much because they probably wanted to taste her." As everyone laughed, the tuna head that Akame was staring at for a while was thrown at Kichirou's head, who couldn't dodge and therefore had his head replaced by the gaping fish. This made Night Raid laugh harder and they complimented Akame on her work as Kichirou struggled to yank it off to no avail.

"Hell gethss ssing offfa me!"

But this joking air and general fun and peace won't last long. For as Kichirou was once a Great General, the fact will follow him throughout his life amongst other Great Generals. Not that anyone is searching for him currently, but very soon he won't be left alone...

* * *

 **Palace:**

There was a clattering as the brown haired individual knelt in front of the Emperor, head down, "My Lord, I have conquered the West territories."

The Emperor pointed his staff, "You may stand." However, the teen did not stand, but simply raised his head, his brown eyes emotionless, not because of any previous events in his life, he simply had no emotions to show in reply.

"I have no need unless dismissed."

The Emperor smiled, "I see. I commend you for finishing the expedition quickly, a whole lot quicker than I had expected."

The teen in red scale-mail laughed, the green orb on the left gauntlet shining in time with his laughs as there seemed to be another being within him. A dragon, no less. "It was simple. The Boosted Gear has knowledge. Although I will humbly accept your commendation."

"Minister, how should we reward the General?" The Emperor turned to the large man with a large beard to go with his face and large belly to go with him. Prime Minister Honest took a large bite of the steak he had in his hands, the juices and oil sliding down and and dirtying his hands.

"Hmm," the minister thought for a moment, then spoke, "We can reward with money, a large amount. Considering the West was powerful, and he completed and returned within two months, he should deserve a large sum."

"Hmm," the Emperor thought. "I know, how about land? We have claimed new land and we don't plan on using it. Issei!"

The teen in scale-mail glanced up at Honest as he spoke, "How does that sound? Land completely for your use, free of our influence?" As small bits of meat flew and landed in front of him, Issei was tempted to wrinkle his nose, but he held back the temptation.

"I will accept, Prime Minister."

The Emperor nodded, "Then it is settled! We will hand the deed to you within days. The entire plot will be for you! You could make a house! Train more soldiers!"

"I appreciate both of your kindness My Lord and Prime Minister. Although, I simply would like another mission. I just like to get the fresh air of the country and move around."

The Emperor perked up, "Ah! Speaking of which, we _did_ find a Teigu on the corner of the known world, Northwest of the Empire, the Land of Untrodden Green. Which Teigu do we suspect it is, minister?"

Honest thought for a moment then spoke, "It is Wings of the Vanishing Dragon: Divine Divide. Created with part of the wings of the English Dragon, Albion."

Nobody caught the change in Issei's features, surprise and then grim eagerness. "What do you want me to do?"

There was a smile in return, "Simply retrieve it and bring it back for the Empire."

Issei nodded, but he had no intention of doing so. He was silent 'thinking' about accepting it or not. _Ddraig, is it really there?_ The reply was in his head and almost immediate.

 _ **[I can feel the power of Albion there, partner]**_

"I will accept. Will I be allowed to bring soldiers?"

"Of course!" Honest replied, "That is fine, right?"

The Emperor nodded, "If it will help Issei, I am fine."

Issei grinned, "Thank you. I will take my leave and get moving immediately."

The Emperor held up a hand, "Be careful, I have heard there are very powerful Danger Beasts at the location."

"I will be careful, My Lord. Worry not." Issei got up with a clatter and walked out. He had no need for soldiers. At most, they will be simple meatshields, cannon fodder. He accepted the task to find the Teigu. He _wanted_ to find it, he _had_ to. For not his own reasons, but for all those who will wield the Teigu, Boosted Gear.

"Ddraig, I've found it. Or at least we have."

 **[Are you sure about your choice?]**

"You don't have to ask again. You, of all people, should know I'm not looking for it for selfish reasons." There was a deep sigh.

 **[I know, but even if Albion is my rival and red must face white...I will find it lonely if he is gone]**

Issei faltered then sighed himself, "Yes...it will. But I won't stand for more people to suffer the cycle. I'm sure Albion will understand my reason."

 **[I hope he does]**

"Well, let's just hope we don't have to face mini Albions or something."

 **[The area should be filled with mythical creatures, and you are worried about** _ **tiny**_ **Albions?]**

At Ddraig's exclamation of disbelief, Issei shrugged, "Hey, tell me. Would say for example, Great Red be more deadly? Or ten mini Albions all able to divide your power in half? With the bonus of being able to use the Half Dimensions and Compression Divider."

 **[Okay, you have a point there, partner]**

"See? Anyway, with the two of us, I'm sure not many beasts will be able to stand a chance. They'll only be a problem for the soldiers."

 **[Why do you need them, then?]**

"To kill them and make a story for destroying the Divine Divide. I'll be the sore survivor, miss a reward, but in compensation? I get to keep all the future of humans safe from the two red and white dragons from destroying the world."

 **[...]**

"Question, will you regret me destroying you too?"

 **[Not at all, I'm simply worried about the loneliness after this]**

"Well, you will always have the previous, dead wielders for company."

 **[Not comforting at all, partner]**

Issei shrugged as he entered the barracks, making his men snap to attention, "Sorry." He turned to the men standing, waiting. "We have another mission. Get Group D to come. You all had your work done, time for you lot to rest. Don't complain, I know you guys are tired as hell. I'm not taking you guys only to die halfway out of exhaustion."

They immediately got to work, preparing for the expedition and summoning the soldiers. Luckily for him, they fear him as much as they fear Esdeath, Budo, and the ghost General, Cao Cao. All for their own qualities. Esdeath for her sadistic personality, Budo for his general greatness all around, and Cao Cao...for being a ghost. To the point where only the Emperor and Prime Minister know if he truly exists. In addition, their Teigus are quite deadly, Esdeath's Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract; Budo's Thunder God's Rage: Adramelech, and Cao Cao's Will of Biblical God: True Longinus.

He, Issei, had no clue why they feared him, but he only knew that his reputation was of his quick and efficient work. Each time he was praised, he only scoffed inwardly. He never understood why people choose to dawdle and waste time. Was it so hard not to do?

Of course, the other part of his reputation came from Heart of the Heavenly Dragon: Boosted Gear, allowing him to boost his power every ten seconds. He used his Trump Card only on one occasion and gave the opponent full Imperial burials as respect, burying her with her partly intact Teigu.

He woke up from his part-trance at the assembly of men and nodded to the soldiers of Group D, and they started moving. When his back was turned, he gave a wolfish grin, ready to wipe out the worst of his soldiers when they reached The Divine Divide.

Knowing their degrading qualities, most, if not all, _would_ try to stab his back and gain the Teigu for themselves, and also trying to wield the Boosted Gear too.

He could have gotten Group EX, but he wasn't willing to kill his best men to create a story for the loss of his army and a powerful Teigu. Besides, these soldiers refuse to improve and are worse than the worst outside the Capital. He honestly had no clue how he got stuck with them. Last, and possibly the least most impressive quality, they didn't (or couldn't) share the telepathic quality he shared with Group EX. Which was a shame. Now he had to use his voice and make stupid orders.

He sighed, _Just great. At least the peace in the future will compensate for that._

* * *

 **Hey, I'm back. Hope you liked the second chapter of Kill the Red Dragon Emperor! If you don't know by now, next week, next chapter of Mere Mortals. Also a partly new story. Just an idea that I wanna test out, not sure how it'll go, you'll see when the story comes up.**

 **Next week.**


	3. Kill the Arrogant

**Ch3**

 **NinjaFang1331: Thanks for both the first and second review. It slipped my mind to acknowledge you in the last chapter.**

 **Gabriel790: Again, forgot to thank you last chapter, but thank you.**

 **Ideas and criticism will be nice, and _no,_ I don't want people commenting on getting Tatsumi in DxD. I don't want that and won't do that. Maybe in another fanfic, but not this one.**

 **Once again, criticism is appreciated, hit me with your worst!**

* * *

 **Next day:**

"Are we a positive on that?" asked Kichirou as he sat upside down on the cushioned chair, moving his feet. Currently, they were talking about a job that had to be done, or currently in the process of being given the green light to execute. The fiance of a recently deceased male wanted retribution for Ogre, who staged the framing and execution her lover. Recently, whenever Gamal committed a crime, he would bribe Ogre and in turn, the latter will frame someone else.

"Yes," Leone replied, "I watched them in an attic of a store and I can confirm. She's willing to pay off with this."

There was a clatter as money was tossed onto the table. Kichirou stared, "S-she doesn't have to pay that much, she needs it herself. With that disease..."

Leone shook her head as everyone looked back and forth as if it was a ball game, "She is willing."

Najenda nodded, "Okay, Night Raid will accept this request. We will deliver the punishment necessary for these monsters."

Drawing a rapier from nowhere, Kichirou pointed, "Okay then~ We got this! Leone, Akame! You two can handle Gamal! That little criminal is probably hopeless in defending himself! I'll get Ogre-chan~"

"Wait," Najenda spoke, "Won't it be better for just Leone to handle Gamal? The two of you can work on Ogre. Akame can fight first, and you evaluate her skill. But be there to back her up in case. You yourself are aware of his strength."

"I know~" he sang, "But the client's fiance is a friend of mine. Or...was." Kichirou's face twisted, making the child look inhuman, "I'll kill Ogre-chan myself to avenge Yamato!"

Nobody wanted to protest as this is not a form that you want to argue with, especially when Kichirou has made a definite decision. "Okay~ Nobody has objections. Let's go~"

"Stop." Kichirou turned. "Kichirou, you must remember about what our goal is. Why we kill."

"..."

"You want to kill him for vengeance, but he may be a tough opponent. Having Akame fight him will either give her good experience or just to hone her skills. Remember, we don't want anyone dying here. If you handle every job yourself and for everyone just because of the small things they did you don't like or for personal grudges, what will happen if you aren't there and Night Raid faces an opponent as tough or tougher than you?"

"..."

"Second thing, you are on the 'Wanted' list. You would never be able to get close. Akame on the other hand, is new, and they haven't seen her in action at all yet. Save for those who saw her rescue you, but they could have gotten nothing more than a glance."

Kichirou stared intently at Najenda, "I understand. I'll go help Leone first, just in case there are guards watching Gamal. Then I'll check on Akame."

"I'm glad you see," came the reply and Kichirou bowed.

"Okay. So going over the details, we move tomorrow morning, when Ogre is returning from his drinking sessions."

"Check," Najenda said simply.

"Then Akame will handle Ogre as Leone and I will handle fatty."

"Double check."

"Finally, we just return and report."

"Bingo."

Kichirou nodded along with Akame. Akame let out a breath, "It shouldn't be too hard at all. I'm sure that the Demon wouldn't stand a chance. Especially against me. He's an Imperial Police, I am an assassin from an eli-" She couldn't finish as Kichirou rushed up to her, grabbing her collar and glared.

"You do _not_ underestimate him. Do. You. **Under-fucking-stand**?" Everyone backed up a step at his sudden outburst and Akame's eyes held nothing but fear. She nodded as her heart skipped a beat at his violence, " _Good_. I wanted to handle him myself, but I cannot. I don't want you dying to him. The Imperial Police don't do anything but rattle sabers, but I, myself, have never, _ever_ seen them fight. If I did and had analyzed their skills, I could give my definitive opinion on whether you could toy with him or fight for your life." There was silence as Kichirou continued watching Akame, grinding his teeth as nobody dared move.

"I'm sorry. I'll be careful around him," Akame managed out. Kichirou gave a nod and let go.

"I'll get sleep," he walked out the room without taking a look back.

* * *

Leone looked at the gates to the Capital, "You have a plan on how to lead him away?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if it'll work. It'll be troublesome if I have to fight in public."

"Hmm. You can probably simply ask to talk in private, then shift to recruitment matters, and as a last resort, seduction." Leone gave a pause then called Akame, "Hey, I just want to share something."

"Huh?" Akame looked up, surprised.

"You saw Kichirou's change in personality, right?" Akame looked around and Leone laughed, "Ah, he's not going to come in a while. Wanna listen?"

At Akame's hesitant nod, Leone continued, "Let's start with how we got him. You've heard about the end of his career, surely. Anyway, Boss said he spent a week or two burying everyone at the Talti incident. All his men, and those in the village. He left the Empire's men to the Danger Beasts to feed on. When she found him, he was in the process of finishing, so Boss gave him a hand.

"She tried to convince him to join, but his spirit had shattered. He was unwilling to go on and fight for everyone there."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"Hey, hold up. I'm not finished yet." Akame nodded, and waited for Leone to continue.

"Anyway, it would have been impossible for him to join. Once the last child was buried, he refused to move. Apparently, Boss said that a ghost of one of his second-in-commands, Kenji, appeared to them and spoke. She didn't go into details, but Kichirou was convinced after some talking.

"Honestly, I refuse to believe it, but looking at him...I feel like they weren't lying."

Akame nodded, "But...how can you tell?"

"His personality, of course," Leone saw Akame's blank look and laughed, "Well, I'll explain more. You of course have seen his childlike personality, and that eight-year appearance and the eight-year old..well for the lack of words, demon. His personality wasn't originally like that. According to Boss, as they have met before they both defected, he had never been like that, it was more calm and generally like Boss's attitude.

"In case you haven't noticed, the more angry, stressed, or sad he gets, he uses the child's personality more, his demons more. Tone at the least. You can rarely ever talk to him while seeing his former side. That only surfaces when he talks to Boss.

"Really, that boy. All of Night Raid has never been able to get him to speak in his former personality besides Boss. Even when speaking to _himself_ , he uses that tone. I think he's hiding himself from himself. If you do manage it, he really cares or trusts you."

Akame swallowed, _Does that mean...?_

"Oh, there's a difference. If he speaks at his normal tone outside his child appearance, it's not the same as if he speaks normally as a child."

Akame blinked, he had spoken normally when she woke him up just before he blew up the chests. Speaking of which, he did use the child voice when he unhesitantly triggered the explosives. Then when she saved him...

" _Hey, Akame. Why didn't you want me to be left behind?"_

'That's a stupid question, why would I want you to die?' She had replied to him

" _Well, first of all, I'm not important. Second, I thought that Team Seven was thought to be uncaring and ruthless. Leave comrades behind because only the strongest survive, and the weak cannot live."_

He had spoken, in his normal tone then, full of pain.

" _...Leave comrades behind because only the strongest survive, and the weak cannot live."_

He saw himself as weak. She didn't know him much, yet Akame thinks she knows the reason for his doubts. Leone waved her hand in front of Akame, "You there? What are you thinking about?"

"Just...why he spoke to me the way he did."

"No stupid child act?" At the shake of her head, "Wow, the gods must be blessing you or something! We've been with him longer and only heard that seriousness around Boss, but to a girl he saved just days ago?" Leone laughed. Akame put a hand on her shoulder.

Kichirou appeared in the crowd and walked up to them, smiling, "What's funny? Oh! No need to answer. Time to get moving anyway~" He walked past them, a little skip in his gait, not giving a look back and Leone shrugged.

"See? That's why you must be special." Leone pointed out.

* * *

Gamal walked down the garden walkway and hummed to himself, "Ah, I can't believe that they actually think somebody would kill me! Why do I need so many guards if everyone in the Capital is too scared to lift a finger against me? Can't I just walk and relieve myself freely?"

A childish voice spoke behind him, "Arara, that's where you're wrong~" The stout, pudgy man turned to see a child. He didn't say anything. He couldn't as there was a snap and numbing sensation filling his body. As darkness filled his vision, "You need guards because there are _assassins_ outside the Capital who'd _love_ to see you d-e-a-d~"

Gamal had only just enough time to feel his head rolling as it wasn't connected to his neck and hear a few final words, "Ta-ta~"

"Be glad. You died to the hands of a beautiful woman, not to mention quite a cute child.."

Kichirou cocked his head at the unseeing, staring eyes and smiled, "Well! Job is done. Time to back up my student cutie~"

He leaped onto the roof the walkway and then the building, "By the way, keep calling me cute, would you?"

Leone was surprised, then saw the look in his eyes and shuddered.

Meanwhile, as Leone jumped up to follow him, Akame had managed to lure Ogre away from the main street of his drinking area and dragged him into an alley. She wore a cloak that covered her eyes and hid her hair. She kept her gaze slightly downwards as Ogre put his hands on his hips. "So? This place good enough?"

Akame got to her knees and started begging, "Can you take me into the defense forces?"

"Ah," he scoffed, "I knew this was the topic. Just get through the normal screening."

"Please, Ogre-san! If you recommend me, I'm sure I'll make it in!"

There was a bellow, "We only want strong men in the army. Even if you miss the mark by a minuscule margin, you aren't good enough. If you've failed, you've failed! The weak cannot understand! Especially women!"

Ogre turned and started off when Akame rushed forward and made a cut at his back, slicing off half his cape and creating a gash in his leather coat, "Of course the weak understand the strong and the strong will always underestimate the weak."

When the giant stood for a second, Akame realized something was wrong and quickly leaped back in the nick of time. A huge sword cut right at the spot she stood at and smashed a crater. There was another bellow, "WAHAHA! You pipsqueak think you can handle me? ONLY I CAN JUDGE THE STRONG AND WEAK! NOBODY CAN JUDGE _ME_! **I AM THE KING OF THIS CITY! THE HIGHEST AUTHORITY**! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, AS MUCH AS I WANT! **NOTHING CAN OR WILL STOP** _ **ME**_ _!_ "

His sword slammed against Murasame, nearly sending her flying, but Akame held her ground and even pushed Ogre back. This was without devil strength, but Akame struggled and her teeth were gritted fiercely. Ogre gave a raised eyebrow, "Ah, you're the new member Night Raid recruited! I recognize that sword. Akame! Lemme guess who hired you!...MUST BE THAT BITCH FIANCE OF THE MAN I FRAMED EARLIER! **WHAHAHAH**! I'll get her next, but _after_ I kill her parents and everyone who matters to her!"

"Bastard!" Akame growled and broke free, clashed her sword against Ogre's and knocking his weapon aside more than half the time, leaping up, aiming for his neck. She thought, _He's like everyone. Too drunk_ _with the power he has._ "Obliterate!" However, Ogre reacted quickly and dodged, bringing his fist around and slamming Akame into the wall. The force was so strong that she flew back as she scraped against it, removing bricks, making a gash on the buildings. When she finally touched the floor, her entire right side was bloody, arm covered in blood and her face; right side of her vision blurry and red.

She stumbled as she stood and leaned on Murasame as she stabbed it into the cracks on the cobblestones. Kichirou was right as she needed help. This Ogre was clearly on a different level than her. This was the police captain, someone who is corrupt but still had the power to handle even the worst of the worst criminal fighters.

Ogre took a casual step, but not before raising his sword to block an attack. Akame didn't and wouldn't give up. It didn't matter her sight was blurry, it didn't matter she was half blind, she could tell where he was and she needed to finish the job.

She had her right eye closed due to the blood flowing down that side of her face, limiting her depth perception. She leaped back and quickly swiped the blood off her face when the sword slammed down to counter her previous assault.

She blocked his charging strike, but coughed up blood as he kicked up at her stomach.

As she fell, she saw his fist racing at her face and she closed her eyes tightly. _I'm sorry, Kichirou. I didn't let my guard down, but he's clearly better than me._

She never felt the fist hit her face, but instead heard a sickening crunch and crash as she landed on the floor, taking out her breath.

"Who are you?" Akame heard Ogre ask heard rubble falling as someone broke free of the wall. There was the sound of spitting and now looking up, Akame noticed Kichirou had jumped in. Orge saw how prepared the cloaked child was, despite flying into a building, and cackled, "A _child_? A puny child thinks he can handle the likes of me?"

"Yaaas!" said the child in a cutesy voice and Akame widened her eyes at the pure malevolence of the aura he gave off. Ogre didn't notice as he raised his sword.

He was once again, astonished by the assault by his opponent, but he was no pushover. He couldn't possibly be overwhelmed by this.

Although this _child_ was a different case. He _was_ being overwhelmed. All his strikes were well placed, forcing him to defend a different spot each time. The child was wielding two swords that seemed to imitate Yin-Yang, which didn't help defending.

But Ogre had one advantage the child cannot ever possibly dream of. Pure muscle. The child may have unmatched skill, but he cannot match Ogre's innate strength. So instead of blocking, he swung to parry the strike instead, disarming him left sword, the black one. It shattered and the shards flew down the alley and he Ogre swung again, laughing at his luck.

Akame screamed as the sword swung, but Ogre had unintentionally chosen to swing with the flat of his blade, instead batting Kichirou into the wall, again. He fell down a meter onto his knees and collapsed forward, facedown. Akame stood unsteadily and tried to move to her devil master, but Ogre gave no such chance. He grabbed Kichirou by the front of his shirt and held him up. "Say, Akame. I will give you a choice. Come with me and be publicly executed, in exchange for letting the boy go...or you leave and I kill the boy here and now."

Akame gave no hesitation, "I'll come with you!"

"NO!" Came Kichirou's anguished yell, but was silenced by a punch to the gut.

" **I don't need you input, kid!** **She made her choice! Now she will die as you will watch when you visit the center of the Capital. It'll be fun to read out her crimes before pinning her on a cross, stripping her of dignity be-RAAA!"** Ogre's scream was due to a familiar black blade flying from nowhere and digging into his shoulder to the hilt. Miraculously, he didn't die outright.

When the Kichirou dropped, he muttered, "Kanshou and Bakuya. Two married swords and can never be split, no matter the cost. Whether one is obliterated into atoms or erased from existence, it _will_ return if the other is intact. That sets it apart from other weapons."

Kichirou removed his hood as Ogre looked at him in disbelief. He got one glance at Kichirou's face when he heard fingers snap.

The sound made everything go dark. He panicked as he wasn't dead, but blinded. It was then the child's voice was vaugely familiar to his ears, and the one look he got nagged at his brain.

"Haah? Ogre toy-chan not dead?" Akame shivered as Kichirou knew fully well he wasn't dead. The only stabbed areas were his _eyes._

" **RAAHH!** " Yes...the voice _was_ familiar. The face ran through Ogre's mind.

"Toy-chan too noisy! Must silence!" Ogre only had time to find out he was facing the former Great General Kichirou when He himself waved his hand and weapons flew at Ogre, stabbing and stabbing, until the roars turned to screams and silence. When corpse fell onto its knees, Kichirou stomped the floor.

"Toy-chan not quiet! Why stomp floor?" He twisted his hand and a brutal squishing and splattering could be heard, before blood gushed up the walls of the alley. "Joy! Joy! Yup! I painted the walls bright red! As red as my student's eyes!"

Kichirou was silent, simply watching the slab of meat. He took a few steps forward and stepped on Ogre's remaining eyeball that had fallen in the murder. "Now, you will never see in the afterlife. You lost your left eye years ago, and I destroyed your right one."

He slowly turned to Akame, "..."

Kichirou fell to his knees and she saw tears in his eyes. He shuddered and sobbed, " _Don't_ die on me Akame. Don't die on my watch, don't _die_ in my arms."

She was astonished as he spoke full of despair, " _Please._ " Akame nodded and he hugged her, crying over her shoulder.

"I don't want to lose one more person." Akame didn't know what to do but pat his back as he cried.

"You worried for me?"

"No shit, I-I acted that way because if I had spoke normally, it would be so shaky. That's if I wasn't choking on tears. I thought you were dead when you flew that far. When you got up, I couldn't let you get harmed any further."

She pulled him up and he stopped crying.

"We have to go," but she fell unconscious and only then Kichirou noticed the ocean of blood from where she had sat on.

"Shit!" He carried her over his back and muttered over and over, "Don't die...don't die, don't die." They were at the top of the building and fleeing just as the first screams of 'Murder!' were heard.

Akame felt cold, her body was too cold. Her face slightly pale and lips losing color. Kichirou stopped running, "She'd be _dead_ at this rate."

He summoned a magic circle and started to teleport to his location. Obviously the base of Night Raid.

* * *

"Akame nearly died against Ogre?" Najenda said in a controlled voice.

"Yes, Ogre-chan had worn armor, but I think it wasn't for Akame or any assassination, simply a precaution. So at her first cut, it didn't even kill him. Next, he himself is insanely stronger than a simple soldier, stronger than... _anyone_ I've seen. Like he was doped or something related. However...he _wasn't_ doped is the problem. He was able to send Akame flying a few meters. If I had left with Leone and didn't jump in...Ogre is clearly different than what I expected for a 'simple' police captain."

Najenda nodded gravely, "Troublesome. If even the weakest gave you trouble, I can imagine the obstacles ahead."

"Definitely," Kichirou frowned, "I don't want to fight these guys from now on. If this happens again, we _will_ lost someone soon...Will Akame be fine?"

Najenda nodded, "Just blood loss. but nothing serious."

Kichirou crossed his arms and faced away from Najenda, "Yeah, an _ocean_ of _blood_ is nothing to worry about."

The door opened behind them and Najenda gestured, smiling, "See? The girl's fine. Jus-"

Akame had strolled in with a purpose and yanked off Kichirou's shirt, "Najenda, Leone, please hold him."

Both were confused but eagerly held him, all the while he was shouting and twisting, "LEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOPERVERTS!"

Akame yanked down his pants and looked at him, until finally, she hugged him. His response was natural, "Eh?"

"You're fine...No real injuries."

He pulled away and promptly tripped on his pants around his ankles, landing on his butt, shouting, "Wait! Why are you worried about _me_ when _you_ nearly died of blood loss?!"

She answered even though they weren't the only ones in the room, "You are everything to me, Kichirou."

He stared, heart skipping a beat, then said to his student, pointing seriously, "Akame, then promise me you will always return alive, mission after mission."

"You have to promise too."

He smiled, "I will."

Leone jumped in between them, lips puckered, "Aww, is Akame feeling all fuzzy wuzzy to Kichiwou?"

Akame backed away and Kichirou put on his clothes. Najenda turned to Kichirou, still smirking at the recent events, "Well, Kichirou. I was going to have Akame go with Mine tomorrow, but she had requested for you on this specific job."

"Eh?" Kichirou was confused.

"I'll give more details later."

"Eh."

* * *

The falcon fluttered down onto his arm and Issei removed the little scroll. Everyone could tell from his expression that he wasn't happy. Actually, they were surprised that _he_ was surprised.

One soldier gathered his courage and spoke, "Issei-sama, what happened?"

He glanced up momentarily and tossed the scroll to him. The soldier read it and dropped it at the news the general had received. "Not possible! Ogre-san cannot be dead!"

"Yes he can," Issei replied bluntly, even if the statement wasn't directed at him. "Nobody is invincible, nobody is immortal. You understand? Everyone is bound to die. Death is always waiting for us with open arms, even if we hide, if we cower, if we shrink from him. We cannot escape Death. Sometimes, he comes and gathers your soul, your life, earlier than you expect. This is such the case with Ogre-chan.

"If I were to guess, it is the doing of Night Raid. Nobody was arrested and no suspects made. Only they can pull that off. I commend them, they are truly impressive, even for enemies."

The soldier nodded, understanding his meaning, "I was simply astonished Ogre-san was killed."

"Well, excuse my bluntness and general rudeness, but that knucklehead is only good for smashing heads. I wouldn't be surprised if he was outsmarted or was outplayed, all he does is swim in his 'power.' But if they had beaten him through strength. I'd love to fight his assassin."

Some people laughed and he hesitated, should he really kill them? He was now having second thoughts. They are human too. He is a human. He shook his head. No, he had to kill them lest they would give their lives to keep quiet about what he wanted to do.

He called them the worst, but he's seen immense improvement from the start of their training, if he was to reorganize his groups. It _has_ been a long time, two years by now. Plenty will be in Group B now, no less. Picking out four perfect for Group EX. He sighed, he should have put more thought into _who_ to bring. Not the former Group D, but the ones who should belong in Group D at _this_ _moment_.

He looked at them and then at the path ahead of him, they were only a day out, and could turn back...but it may be suspicious. Issei wanted to be flat out honest with them, he was never one to manipulate but work with complete honesty from both sides. Sometimes, lies were needed for good reasons, such as to the Emperor recently, but he didn't lie for the sake of manipulation.

But what reason did he need to kill these people here? A female voice broke him out of his internal conflict, "Issei-san, is something bothering you?"

He waved them all over weakly and everyone was hesitant at his signs of weakness, uncommon throughout the known Great Generals. Issei just thought of a better idea than what he originally planned to do. Simply tell the truth, and wait for their response, "If I told you that the Teigu we are going for is evil, would you believe me?"

Everyone looked at each other then at him, "Sir...?"

"If I told you that whoever wields this Teigu and the Divine Divide must fight and cause mass destruction, general panicking and chaos, will you help me destroy that Teigu and keep quiet about it 'not being there at all but a trap by the Revolutionary Army?'"

The entire army shared a round-the-table look again and one man asked, "Could you elaborate and tell us what we can do? I honestly will want to help, even if I must die, if it means stopping this mass destruction."

Issei smiled slightly and nodded, "This Boosted Gear and the Divine Divide go way back, their origins way before the First Emperor created the Teigu. The origins were two Heavenly Dragons. The powerful western Ddraig and the east phantom Albion. They liked to constantly fight each other, and so earnestly that they cause destruction every time.

"One time, First Emperor was ruling, they fought again, but they managed to damage each other to the point where they lost part of themselves.

"Albion lost some of his wings while Ddraig lost some of his scales, along with a part of his arm.

"The Emperor had used those parts to create the Teigus we have now."

One soldier pointed at his gauntlet that covered his left arm, "Is that the Teigu?"

Issei gave a wide grin, "Yes. This is it. Originally, this was a simple Shingu, for people to normally use. However, the Great Civil War killed both these dragons and now their spirits are sealed in their respective Teigus...So not only is this a Teigu, but a Teigu with the actual soul and thoughts of the original Danger Beast too."

Issei closed his eyes and looked aside, "What I want is this, guys..."

* * *

 **End of chapter 3. I think this was supposed to be up yesterday, but I didn't put this together then, so Mere Mortals was up. Let's keep this going. Not sure how this will end up in terms of popularity, but I'll see. Thanks for the support. No matter how small, it is big here.**


	4. Kill the Family, Kill Your Past

**Ch4**

 **NinjaFang1331: Yea, it originally one. But I honestly didn't want to jump onto the bandwagon.**

 **Hero King Gilgamesh: I guess you could say Kichirou's AUO hahaha. But Gilgamesh is still Gilg. Maybe I'll make him one of the Emperors (first considering he _is_ the first of heroes born) but who knows.**

* * *

" _This time, the target is a relative of the Prime Minister._

" _His name is Iwokaru._

" _He attracts women to his side using the Prime Minister's name and then beats them to their death._

" _His five bodyguards are just as guilty. Not because they don't stop it, they beat the women too._

" _It is an important job, boys."_

" _Okay! Soon they'll be in bits and pieces~"_

" _..."_

" _Kichirou, stop that tone!"_

" _But I'm only eight, Mine~"_

" _I know you're not! Najenda, help me with him!"_

" _Hey, why don't we just_ PM _the_ _ **P**_ _rime_ _ **M**_ _inister? 'Ey? 'Ey?"_

" _Kichirou..."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _That was horrible._

" _No it wasn't, Mine!"_

" _Enough you two. Now, prepare. Understood?"_

* * *

Kichirou had his head on his arms staring at the table, "Mine, tell me exactly _why_ we are here when we are supposed to be killing?"

Mine took a bite of the ice-cream, "Well, because it's not even started yet!"

Kichirou got annoyed. "Huh? Then why dragged me to the Capital for nothing? You even forced me to ditch my child ego," his voice dropping in volume, "Just because I'm supposed to be MIA or KIA as me. Now I have to look like a teen, just for a date?"

Mine seemed unfazed. She mumbled while taking another bite of the ice-cream, "Ki-kun, seriously. That 'child' is scarier than the worst Super-Class Danger Beasts around. And not to mention, you'd probably be even more reckless than one. Although I have to agree you'd probably kill one before it could even register you as a meal...Also, I don't want people to think I'm shopping with my old man! This form is perfect!"

Kichirou grabbed the air, "I'll kill you for that." This made Mine laugh a joyous laugh, but she then stood, face grim, brows furrowed. Kichirou turned, "Followed?"

"No...execution."

Kichirou sighed heavily, "Mine, wanna check it out or just leave?"

"..." She looked at the crowd, "You have the guts to check?"

With a huff, Kichirou shot back, "Lady, I've been killing for twelve years! In addition, you have been bothered by some of _my_ kills!"

"Touche."

They walked towards the center of the Capital. There were five crucified men and one woman. All had at least one limb cut off and all the men were castrated. One even had the thing hanging, partly cut off. Eyes were poked out and jaws torn off. Some were still twitching while others were dead. Kichirou and Mine stared up at the unsightly execution until Kichirou noticed the time. He gently put his hand on Mine's shoulder and they walked away.

* * *

Camped at the outside of the residence, Kichirou lay on the branches, precariously balanced, as with Mine. They had came at the exact time, but apparently, Iwokaru wanted to take _his_ time.

Mine sighed, bored, while Kichirou hummed a tune. She always heard it, and it gave a sad feeling. But she knew it was due to his past actions. Chest slightly hollow, she brought up the courage to ask.

"What is that song you always seem to hum when you just sit and think?"

He turned and gave a sad smile, "Not tune, lyrics. It's 'Konna Sekai Shiritakunakat' by Miku Sawai. I forgot the exact translation, but it goes something along 'I Wish I've Never Known a World Like This'...Miku-chan sang for me a few times while I was off duty. It wasn't my favorite, but after...you know what, I always found its meaning fitting for my thoughts and life."

Kichirou glanced up, "Oh, and you may want to get Pumpkin ready."

"Huh?" she was surprised at his change of topic.

"That guy came out, you wanna shoot him now."

"Right, right," she aimed and then frowned as she zoomed, focusing.

"He's getting close to the wall," Kichirou pointed out.

"I know," grounded out Mine.

"If he gets there, you will have to risk shooting or harming the women."

Mine now gritted her teeth, "I _know._ "

"Come on girl, few more paces, the women may get hurt now," pointed out the former general.

"Just shut up! I got this," Mine shouted and fired, vaporizing the man's head. She faced Kichirou, glaring, " _Done,_ I killed him, _happy?_ "

She was surprised at his clap, "Oh my, oh my. Pumpkin is a very exceptional Teigu, I love the way it works. And Mine, you truly live up to your self-proclaimed title of 'Genius Sniper'."

She comprehended his words and he grabbed her collar, dragging her away.

"Let's go, the bodyguards will be looking for us now."

* * *

They were a good distance away from Iwokaru's home when Mine finally spoke, continuing their conversation from earlier, "So you did all that to piss me off on purpose?"

Kichirou shrugged indifferently, "Well, Pumpkin does better under pressure, so I put some." This resulted in Mine slapping the top of his head angrily, "Owie!"

"Idiot! You didn't have to do that!" she raged as Kichirou rubbed the lump on his head. "Though," Mine sighed, "I guess you were right. Just looking at the short distance from good to a no-go, I think I took too long."

Kichirou shrugged, "Well, you aim for the head as far as I can tell. You should not aim for small targets, but the largest."

She glared, "And you, a melee-eccentric person, would lecture me in that?"

Kichirou shrugged, "I _do_ have experience, I'm not always up-close and personal."

At his answer, Mine became less aggravated and they trodded in silence. "I'm glad I got to kill him, though. Even with those top-grade guards. When you are related to someone important, practically everything you get jumps up in quality. I especially hate people like that, using a family name just to do what they wish..."

Kichirou was curious, he never heard Mine speak about her personal thoughts like that. Not in her time in Night Raid. Then again, this was the longest they've been together alone like this.

She looked over her shoulder, "I can tell you about my past if you want...Don't give me that look! I know you are wondering about me!"

They stopped, checked the area to make sure they were alone, and Kichirou sat down, leaning against a tree while Mine did so standing.

"I...was born at the border of the Capital. To be specific, the West border. Born at the border, I was a mixed-blood. Half foreign, half pure.

"I was reprimanded, abused, targeted during my childhood. It wasn't easy. Easily the roughest childhood of all children that time.

"Anyway, when the Revolutionary Army made an alliance with the West side, I naturally joined too. They promised that there will be a tolerance for mingling of races, no discrimination once the new country is made. I'd honestly love to see that myself." She looked in Kichirou's direction and saw him wiping tears. "Come on! You can't really understand, do you? Are you a mix-blood? Have you any idea of what they face? D-"

He cut in sharply, "Actually, _yes._ I am not a mix-blood but I _definitely_ have an idea."

She looked at his face, who was twisted in disgust, but also sadness. He looked up, "You know a man named Shirou who was red-haired, this height, muscled, cheery? Said he came from the West too."

Mine gasped, "H-he came from the same village as me. You know him?"

Kichirou shook his head, "Mine, he was the best sharpshooter in my army. What he taught me I can teach you. I've never honestly been good at shooting until he taught me. I know everything he knows, and I became good because of him."

Mine put her hands on her hips, "Then you teach me what he taught you."

"When we both have free time," he pointed, smiling.

Mine was smiled too, nodding. Then frowned, "Wait...'was'. Did you also kill him? When everyone else died too...?" She looked sad, but was unsurprised.

"I..." he choked and shook his head, swallowing, "I was getting there. Just like you, he was mixed, but he wasn't the only one. I brought the mixed men in myself, without screening and altered records of recruitments in case they checked. If they did, it would reveal they joined long ago rather than recently, so those who check think they're veterans and won't question their credibility.

"However," his voice grew dark, "One day, someone outside Prominence, my army, reported I had mixed soldiers. They immediately brought us to the Emperor and all were singled out. They wanted to kill all of them and Shirou asked to take his life in exchange for everyone to live.

"I had begged. Begged in front of everyone, shamelessly, earnestly, to keep them all alive. I was willing to take the worst punishment, even if it was death, on the condition to allow one of my second-in-commands to lead for me and keep everyone together. I shed my first tears of my life that day, and saying I lived for nearly a thousand years...

"The Emperor had a soft spot for me. Not this current one, he was just born, but the previous. It was due to my young age and brilliance. I object though, Esdeath is definitely smarter. I'm only good in creating slaughters. Anyway, I digress. He was ready to accept my kowtow and begging, keep me alive with a fair warning, but you can guess _**who**_ jumped in." He ended that sentence with a growl only matched by a Danger Beast's. Mine held his hand and he looked up.

"Wh-what then?"

"Honest Minister Prick convinced the Emperor to allowed me to continue leading Prominence. He allowed me to take the punishment. But he wanted to make an example of my actions. He publicly exe-" Kichirou had choked on his tears and wiped them away. Breathing in, he started again, "They publicly executed Shirou and then lashed me few hundred times. Two hundred to be precise, simple compared to Shirou's amputation, castration, and loss of eyes so he wouldn't see in the Afterlife. Then they beheaded him. Prick mocked me and declared that everyone else will be spared because Shirou was the first one killed. He acted a little disappointed. **_But he enjoyed every single fucking second._** "

Mine stared, eyes glimmering, "May I see your back?"

"It's mostly faded, I immediately healed them all to forget the event...but all I want to do is remind myself of it. How I am a failure. How I can't-"

Kichirou stopped as Mine threw her arms on his own, "Just stop talking. You did the best you can. You shamed yourself to help a mix-blood. I respect you for that, Kichirou."

He nodded and suddenly scooped Mine in a bridal carry. As she shouted with her face red, he leaped out onto the rendezvous area. The tree she had leaned against snapped and fell, their attacker on the edge of the clearing, popping knuckles and loosening his joints.

"Hmm hmm hmm," he laughed, "So the Empire's youngest and strongest general managed to get a late growth spurt. You look eighteen at forty. Seems as if you can pick up women too." Kichirou watched him, along with Mine, who was still carried by him and her arms wrapped around his neck. They looked at each other and her heart skipped a beat at his look of concern.

Mine let go of his neck and landed on the floor. She took out Pumpkin and fired a shot, "That'll be the last thing you'd say!"

She was astonished when he simply dodged with minimum movement. Kichirou help up a hand, "Mine, he's very good. So much that he's been an assistant trainer for ten years and who I respected when I was an Imperial. But that was then and now is now. Haru, why don't we fight?"

"Gladly!"

That started the fight immediately, as both sides charged and exchanged punches. However both Haru and Kichirou dodged easily, although one punch Haru made ripped a piece of skin off of Kichirou's cheek. He leaped back and stood his ground.

They stood, watching each other intently. Kichirou stomped and moved, throwing a punch making Haru raise his arms to block. When nobody moved as Kichirou had his fist a few meters away from Haru, Mine realized it was a lure, and Haru did too. He laughed, "Heh, heh. Now you have me stuck."

"Mhm." Mine didn't understand until Kichirou seemingly read her mind.

"If he moves his arms, I can attack from anywhere. If he keeps up like that, I can force him to defend another spot and attack from anywhere after that, again. This leaves attacking, but he must charge in that position. If he does charge and lower those arms, I have many ways to attack him from."

Kichirou started the assault when he finished, and went for Haru's kidney, but he moved one arm and Kichirou struck at the throat of the assistant trainer. Unfortunately, Haru was faster and used his remaining fist to knock him aside.

Kichirou didn't land when Haru sped up to him and made a spinning air kick, knocking him into the lone tree at the center of the area. Kichirou slumped and was punched again and again until he started coughing blood, with Haru finishing by grabbing his throat and raising him up.

Kichirou's legs kicked the air as he was lifted higher. Haru laughed, "This is the youngest and the former entitled, 'Strongest General'? I think you simply rely on Gate of Babylon too much for that title. You can't do too well on your own. Esdeath does better."

Choking, Kichirou managed to spit out, "I agree." He punched, and managed to break Haru's nose.

The trainer shouted and dropped Kichirou as he clutched his nose, Kichirou struggling for breath. Voice nasal, he growled, "You'll pay dearly for that!" However, Haru couldn't move as a boom was heard and something flew through his chest.

Kichirou laughed raggedly, as Haru slumped to the floor, "I guess you lost. Shame we were enemies. Shame we _are_ enemies." He grinned until he noticed something was missing.

Mine shouldered Pumpkin, "Hmph, now, I'm starting to look up to you. Helping mix-bloods, saving me, protecting m-" She didn't finish as Kichirou flicked her forehead. "Ow!"

He was glaring and pointed at his head. Mine saw no difference than before, but he pointed more furiously. She realized that he no longer had the idiot hair. Mine started to point out it was a good thing when he drew two swords and she immediately apologized.

Unbeknownst to them, the rest of Night Raid had arrived, Leone laughing, "Well, looks like they didn't need help."

Sheele smiling, "Yeah, I'm glad he's safe."

Akame sighed, relieved. She was about to jump in to help earlier, but she saw Mine bring up Pumpkin the moment Kichirou had landed onto the floor. She smiled at Kichirou stick his tongue out once Mine gave the sincerest of apologies and escape her wrath with Pumpkin.

* * *

 **Next day:**

Akame noticed someone was missing, she had looked around the base looking for him. But he was nowhere to be seen, not at the Koga Tuna hunting spot, nor in any secret rooms. He was just simply absent.

Luckily, Najenda was present, and because she most likely knew Kichirou, Akame went to her.

"Huh. He's not here. My guess, Akame, is that he's at Talti."

Akame frowned, "Talti?"

She had never heard of the location, even racking deep into her memories, places she hadn't visited while in the Imperial force, it didn't seem familiar.

"No need to think," Najenda had her chin on her palm, "That's a sacked location. If you find it familiar or unfamiliar, I'll give you a clue. It was sacked thirteen years ago."

Akame recalled that Kichirou had left the day she went through her training. She had been on the run for three years, and started the training ten years before that... "The villiage where you found him?"

Najenda's single eye gave the answer, "It's a few miles southeast from here."

Akame nodded but before she walked out the door, Najenda added, "Don't be surprised when you see it, okay?" Puzzled, Akame answered.

"Okay."

* * *

She was surprised when she saw it. But this was what Najenda meant. Talti didn't look like a village, or even a sacked village with rubble for former huts and wells.

It was purely a graveyard.

Rows and rows of tombstones lay almost perfectly aligned, in a ten by twelve layout. She was amazed.

" _...Boss said he spent a week or two burying everyone. All his men, and those in the village...When she found him, he was in the process of finishing, so Boss gave him a hand."_

All this in two weeks, with a neat job. One hundred twenty people. She walked down the rows, reading the names on the first row: Kenji...Liddy...Taku...Kai...Yuuki...Kota...Takahashi..Hideki...Benio...Kuroyukihime...it was then she saw a figure stand up and she grabbed Murasame. Najenda said Kichirou would be here, but he didn't look like Kichirou. In addition, his coat was white and red, similar to her uniform while in the Empire, and the uniform was completely off from the current ones. _An Imperial sol-General?! And an old one too?_

The man who stood had a white, short-sleeved haori, lined with red accents, the bottom of the coat reaching to his mid-calves, high collar, and a single string to close the front. Under the haori was apparently a gray long-sleeve. Written on the back was small kanji writing, stating: 'The Greatest General of All, Leader of Prominence.'

She slowly drew Murasame as he placed a single flower on the furthest grave. Where had she heard of Prominence?

His ears perked and she readied herself to leap until he turned, slowly. She narrowed her eyes at his calm disposition until he smiled sadly and shrank in height and features became recognizable. _Right,_ she thought, _Prominence was Kichirou's army._

Only when she knew it was Kichirou, she relaxed. He strolled past all the graves, haori brushing the grass, and stood near Akame, the bottom of both their coats billowing behind them as the wind blew softly.

"Najenda told you?" he simply asked after a long moment of silence. She nodded, but it was unnecessary, only Najenda knew, it was meant to allow him to talk, and for her to ask questions if needed. "Ironically, I am _not_ the best general there was. Just at that time...I couldn't even force my own army to join the Revolutionary Army with me."

Akame saw him grit his teeth and held his shoulder, "Why is there an item for each grave?"

He grabbed her hand and led her to the one that read 'Kenji', "This weapon is the one I killed him with, also with Liddy. I killed her with that."

She stared at him in part amazement and part disbelief, "How do you remember all those?"

"Because it is my fault they are dead. This is implanted in my memory, whether I want to remember or not."

Akame looked at Kichirou, who was wiping the tombstone for 'Liddy', "What...about those with flowers? Are they the villagers?"

"Yes," came his flat reply. This led to more uncomfortable silence.

Akame cleared her throat, "Did you have a thing for Liddy?"

He glanced up and looked down, "No, she had her eyes on Kenji, and so did he. They were planning to marry once we took down the Revolutionary Army, who I ironically fight for now. But...they say they know this is the right path."

"..."

"This was maybe the biggest loss for the Empire. Maybe. In terms of army strength as a whole, yes. But I feel Esdeath and hers technically _is_ better. There is also Issei with his EX group. That is a terrifying one. They are a machine. All one...we were good because our inseparable bond making us trust each other. If one says something's wrong. Something's wrong. But Issei...he can push through even Esdeath's army as if pushing through a crowd. Not only that, he doesn't give up. Ever."

Akame looked at Kichirou and held the weapon for Kenji. He nodded and she pulled it out, inspecting it, "How often do you visit?"

Kichirou tugged her arm. After she replaced the weapon in its spot, Kichirou pulled her gently over to the flowers, "When these get carried away by the wind."

She raised an eyebrow, "But...you'll have to visit everyday for that, don't you? Because you can't tell?"

"Normally no, but I hear them all talk. Call it insanity, paranoia, but they tell me. Then after, I go whenever I have a chance...Not when the weapons vanish though, because I can keep them here at will."

"Since you're a devil, have you had to suffer this in every generation?"

"No...in all nine hundred years I've been alive, this is the first time actually participating in human affairs. Even when I was made a devil by Lucifer, I never went out of my parents' house often. There was no need for formal education, or to fight. After their passing, I stayed with Lucifer until he vanished. Then...came the Great War. I fought in the last few years, and after its end, the Empire's revival after the Great Civil War caught my attention. That's when I came down and watched it. Only recently have I actually participated in it."

He reached out and clenched his fist that wasn't holding Akame's hand, leaving it hanging until he withdrew it. "I joined at the worst time. Looking back, I should have joined at the times of peace. At least...more peace than now."

"I would have died a few days ago if you did," Akame frowned.

"Haha...I guess. You know, I was hoping you'd attack me when you couldn't recognize me. It's been stated and proven that if two Teigu users meet and fight, one doesn't walk away alive."

"Only if both are ready to kill."

"That's easy to pull off. You think I'm an enemy, and I meet that with my own killing intent," Kichirou pointed out.

"..."

"I don't like this time of chaos and war."

"It's only your guilt of killing those who are willing to follow you."

He sighed, "I know...I guess that's why." He looked down at their hands and blinked, pulling away shortly after, "How long have I been holding your hand?! By the Emperor, tell me next time!"

Akame was startled, but replied, "I don't mind!"

Kichirou stared, unbelieving, "Y-you don't?"

Her smile was something that melted his heart, "Not at all." He cautiously inched forward with his hand and touched her finger, then held it, entwining her fingers with his. "Kichirou."

"Yes?"

"I'd want to know, why is it that sometimes, you seem to be unable to use your Teigu?"

"..."

"Kichirou?"

"I don't want to tell...but it is because I get burdened by having to use it. However, sometimes I don't care when my mind isn't right. Or just as a desperate measure to save someone."

"Like Yabuki and Ogre."

"Precisely."

"So that's a weakness of it," Akame caught Kichirou as he suddenly fell forward, "Kichirou!"

"No..." he regained his composure, "I'm fine. Just the backlash of using the Gate of Babylon's weapon projectiles."

"Is that why you sometimes throw it manually or wield the weapons yourself?"

Kichirou sat down heavily and Akame followed. "Yes. Akame," he looked at the new assassin timidly, "May I use your lap as a pillow? I'm sleepy."

"That won't be a problem." Akame crossed her legs and Kichirou laid his head on them. He slowly closed his eyes as he snuggled to make himself comfortable.

"Thank you," he managed before he started snoring. _I wonder if this happens after every time he wants to use it_ , Akame wondered while running her fingers through his hair. Speaking of which, what about those times while serving the Empire? Did he ever rest in battle? Rest when training others or training himself?

She felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder and she nearly leaped out of her skin. It wasn't a hostile gesture, but just to gain her attention.

Looking up, she saw a green-haired woman with the same red-white uniform as she wore before. Did that make her an assassin too? "Hello, Akame. Pretty scene here, isn't it?"

Akame turned to the grass and flowers that blew in the wind, the rustling of trees, and the rising sun. "Yes, I like this view."

"Definitely nice," the woman commented, "the village here had been a perfect finish. It was literally untouched before we came, people lived their normal lives, even if it's primitive in the Empire's eyes. Anyone could admire the surroundings, hunt weaker Danger Beasts for food..."

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled at Akame and placed her hands behind her back, looking at the place the village formerly stood, "You want to take a guess?"

"I don't know anyone who is new to the Empire."

"Empire?" The woman feigned insult, "I am working with _them_?" She laughed for a moment and knelt, sitting on her calves.

"My name is Liddy." Akame shot her head at the grave, "Yes, the dead Liddy."

Akame swallowed, she had never seen a ghost, and never heard the voices of the dead. If Liddy was here...no, she shook the thoughts from her head. Liddy isn't one of them.

Liddy tilted her head, "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

Liddy was silent for a moment before nodding, "Akame. I'd just like you to pass on a message for me. All of us are fading, leaving to the afterlife. Please tell Kichirou not to worry if we go silent. Tell him we haven't, still don't, and _never_ will regret our decision."

Akame nodded, "I will."

"And," Liddy faced Akame and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Make sure to take care of him. Also, he's partly lying to you."

"Huh?" Akame looked at the sleeping boy and to the woman.

"The toll never existed for Gate of Babylon. There is a toll for _activating,_ but not when using it. In addition, the toll is negligible for someone of his calibur. Everytime he used it, he would think about this. This incident is killing him from inside. Faster than anything ever existed. Please, you need to make him put it in the past for the future of Night Raid. For you too."

"Can I even do it?"

Liddy lightly pushed Akame, "Don't doubt yourself. You can, little girl." The second-in-command stood, "He is the first to ever speak to you so casually, seriously after we were slaughtered. Well, there's Najenda...but that's different. And...one other person, but he and she hadn't met in months. They probably think the other is dead by now. I will tell you myself. Kichirou he doesn't care or trust you, it's not that. He has feelings for you, but he hides it from himself. He wants to see you as a student, so this doesn't happen _again_."

"But, we known each other for only days."

Liddy gave a delightful laugh, "You like him, don't you? You 'only' knew each other for a few days. He started having feelings when you told him you wouldn't ever leave him behind."

Akame looked at the boy and Liddy continued, "Take care of our former commander for us. I have to leave now, round up the people out here."

Akame looked up and nobody was there, "Kichirou really has feelings for me?"

* * *

 **Evening:**

"Yawn~" Kichirou yawned, "That was a good nap~" He looked at Najenda, "Who now?"

"A serial killer. He suddenly appears late at night and chops off the victim's head. Who knows how many were slain."

Lubbock thought deeply, "If I recall, he killed three Imperial guards. That's actually impressive."

"I know who it is!" Kichirou cried out, "It's Zank-chan!"

Akame turned, "Zank the Beheader?"

"No doubt!" Kichirou cried, "He was my best friend!"

Everyone stared, it was no wonder why his child ego held more demonic personalities than any other ego. He shrugged at their stares, twirling his finger near his temple and rolling his eyes, "Well, that was before he went cuckoo. I didn't want to go cuckoo by killing too."

Mine rolled her eyes, "Riiiight."

He turned slowly, "Care to elaborate?"

Mine shook her head, face pale, "I mean it as you aren't crazy."

"Ahh...I see what you mean! I'm not crazy, ya. But I can definitely do what I like when I fight!" Mine breathed a sigh of relief.

"So I go tonight on my own, okay?" Kichirou grew serious, "Zank has unnatural reflexes, even for someone who simply beheaded all day. I should be able to fight him myself. He wasn't too powerful in my eyes when he disappeared. But there's his family trait, each time he's killed, he gets stronger. Seeing I could have matched up then, I will do it now."

Bulat grabbed his arm, "Kichirou. You have forgotten. Zank stole the warden's Teigu. You may not survive, even if you are on par with him. Even if you are better."

"..." Kichirou shifted uncomfortably, looking worriedly at Akame, "But..."

Bulat patted his shoulders, "You need someone to watch your back, what if the Empire interrupts? What if you get overwhelmed? What will happen to you then? And all of us after? You are good, yes, but not the best. We still need you to train us. Our growth is much quicker as long as you continue training and letting us complete our missions without you taking over."

Kichirou looked at him then Akame and finally, the floor, "I understand."

There was a friendly push, "I knew you'd see some sense! So, let's get going tonight then!"

* * *

 **Chapter complete. Review, favorite, yadadada. Criticism too if you feel like this needs some improvement.**


	5. Kill the Residents

**Here we go! Have just read the most recent volume of AGK Zero. I really like the prequel and inspired me to do something with Kichirou. I hope you guys will take a look at the way he'll talk from now on and make the connection to a character to AGK Zero. Here's chapter 5** _ **.**_

* * *

"This area is it, isn't it?"

Akame nodded, "Yeah."

Kichirou looked around in contempt, "Well, time to look...Hey Akam-"

"Don't worry. I brought snacks." She started down a street and Kichirou pointed uselessly to an alley, then looked at her fleeing shadow.

"Uh, that wasn't...my question? Hey, wait up shrimp!" he ran after her. She turned and Kichirou stopped. He looked up and around, the action making Akame tense and ready Murasame. They were both silent. "Nothing. I thought I felt...someone."

She nodded and he followed after her.

A lone figure landed on top of the clock tower of the Capital, grinning. "Oh boy, oh boy. That was close, close. He is more alert than I thought. If I hadn't felt uneasy, I would have definitely been found. Kekekeke. These two are definitely the most dangerous. Now...which necks should I take, which necks..."

He slowly turned, looking at the Imperial guards and other Night Raid members, tiny specks on the grounds of the city, running around the streets and alleys like a maze. He turned back to Akame and Kichirou, "Delicious, and dangerous. But they'll be the most fun to fight. It makes me _shiver_ just thinking about it. Here I come tasty meals~"

Meanwhile, Kichirou took a step out of the shadows, leaving him exposed for just a second before Akame pulled him to her side. He looked at her and she put a finger to her lips as they heard the pounding of feet behind them.

When it went silent, Akame raised an eyebrow at Kichirou's pale face, "...? Ki...chirou?"

"Even the Capital City Guards are here...These are the elite of the elite. I taught the captains personally."

Akame shook her head, "A bit of a celebrity when you were in the Empire, were you?"

Kichirou smiled, "Yes, I suppose I was. There was being Naj..." he turned away then continued, "Great General. And teaching so many people...you'd be surprised _who_ I've taught and trained with, shrimp."

"I can see why you can lose now and then."

He started to protest, "Hey! I did it all before I started feeling doubts! If I was turning earlier, I would definitely have not taught the older generation what I know and let them improve on my ways for their own technique!"

Akame turned, "Wait, so you..."

"Yes, everyone in the Empire revolved around me in the recent two or three decades."

She leaned back slightly in surprise. "Now, enough about why I get my ass kicked, let's go."

* * *

The two assassins were now sitting at a wooden bench casually. Kichirou explained that the guards wouldn't ever come to this area, as it 'reeks of filthy rats'. They were potentially safe, save for the unusual guard that would come along.

"Akame?"

"Hmm?" he faltered at her unintentional, cute tone.

"Where did you get all those snacks?"

She smiled and shrugged, "We all have our ways."

Kichirou leaned against the wall, "Well, I guess so. So until I find out, I'll take a guess that you took it out of your underwear. Gross, but I really don't mind if it was yours~"

She shoved him lightly, blushing as he laughed. They sat silently afterward, watching the stars as no sound could be heard at all. Kichirou suddenly uncrossed his leg and stood,"Hey, I'll be back in a moment."

"You need to piss, huh?"

"Shut up, shrimp." Kichirou walked into an alley, ignoring her and moved his coat when he turned suddenly, facing the man in front of him. Kichirou narrowed his eyes as he stared. "You're _dead_. I buried you myself."

His blonde second-in-command shrugged and turned, walking away.

"Wait..." he took a step and started running, "Wait!"

Akame heard his shout and frowned, "I _am_ waiting...It isn't like I need to go myself." The moment she said that, she felt the urge to go, badly. _Never mind_ , she turned to the alley and waited for Kichirou to come out.

While Akame was waiting, Kichirou caught up to Kenji and brought up the sword at his belt, "How can you be alive?"

Kenji smirked and drew two swords at his wrists and Kichirou faltered. Kenji didn't and never used two swords. Kichirou barely had time to bring up the scabbard and sword to block the decapitating strike and held the swords in place. While Kenji's shook, Kichirou's was still.

"I see, it's Zank-chan."

"Hmm, I see, so you can actually see through my disguise." Kenji grew into a six-foot giant with grinning teeth, a large coat, and menacing eyes. Three of them. Kichirou leaped back and the swords cut through the air sharply.

Kichirou snapped his fingers, "Ah! You have Spectator! I remember now!" Kichirou closed his eyes and focused, then opened them, "I see why you'd be trouble to face."

Zank the Beheader bellowed a laughed, "Of course! How did you know?"

"Well, I have texts and records written by...my family about all forty-eight Teigus. I know all names and abilities. I can list them by heart and the order they are created." His eyes twinkled as he recalled looking at the information Lucifer had gathered about the First Emperor's Teigus at completion. "Anyway. How _did_ you find me? I was sure nobody followed me."

"I can see you with Farsight, regardless of the conditions. Now, as much as I like to talk, let's fight. How will you handle me? With Insight, I can simply read your mind. What about you?"

"I will have to fight with pure instinct. And, _and,_ I don't need to see. I have fought enough blinded. The night is nothing more than me honing my skills. Let's see what you got, _shrimp._ "

" **AHAHAH! This'll be FUN!"** Kichirou held the katana with both hands and faced off the menacing gigantic mind empty. He stood still and saw Zank raise his right arm. He rolled right and was surprised when he was almost skewered. " **Precognition! I can see your moves in the future!"**

Kichirou growled "I have no speed. Only power. With your Teigu, I can't do anything." He leaped back as a sword slammed into the ground.

" **AHAHA! You want to stall for that girl with you? You'll be dead before that!"**

Kichirou leaped forward. " **You'll cut, and I'll block!"**

" **Then you'll make a feint here and try to ram that sword right up my chest!"**

As he spoke, Zank repelled all of Kichirou's attempts for attacking. After he disarmed Kichirou, he made a downward slash to the right and created a huge gash in his chest and kicked him back, slamming Kichirou into a column.

 _Akame, run! He's out of our league!_

* * *

Akame couldn't hold it anymore. She sat up and ran into the alleyway. "I'm sorry Kich-...Kichirou?" He wasn't there.

"Did he go somewhere else?" Akame squat and did her businesses. She was confused. Kichirou wouldn't run off without telling her. _Unless..._ A horrible thought occurred to her. Getting up, she leaped up onto the buildings.

 _What if Zank got to him? Kichirou! Hold on longer for me!_

Her feet barely touched the roofs as she ran with unnatural speed, looking at the streets and alleys for a sign that Kichirou was there. She jumped and flinched midair, almost missing the jump.

" _Akame run! He's out of our league!"_

She landed on the edge of the building and saw what Kichirou is seeing, blurry vision, staring up at a giant who casually swung his blades as he strolled closer. He looked to the right at a building and closed his eyes to blink.

Akame opened hers and knew exactly where he was. "No. Please, hold on just a few more seconds!"

* * *

Zank stood over Kichirou, " **You fought well. Better than those Imperial soldiers. I recognize you somewhat with your technique. But I just can't put my finger on it..."**

Zank scratched his head and shrugged, " **Nothing I have to worry about!"**

He dashed forward as Kichirou raised an arm weakly and stabbed his swords downwards, stopping him in the nick of time as a blade landed in front of him. Dragging them out and leaping back, he looked at the sword then the girl who jumped down.

She pulled out the katana from the cobblestones and faced Zank, "Kichirou, rest now. I will handle him for you."

"Don't act tough, shrimp. Run!" Kichirou shouted.

"Not with you in danger."

" **Ohh? Kichirou...Kichirou."** The beheader narrowed his eyes, then smiled devilishly, " **The Great General? That'll make it all the more better! I can add you to my collection of heads, good ol' buddy!"**

He dashed forward, but Akame ran in front and deflected his attacks. " **Ho?"**

"You must get past me first."

Kichirou weakly whispered, "No, he can read your mind. No matter your level, if he knows your moves, you can't win. Now only that, he has a family trait of gaining power through killing others. Speed, strength, endurance, everything really...Even intelligence...Each kill fuels him. Leave with the rest. At least allow him to run rampant and kill soldiers. I don't care if I'm beheaded. Just _go_."

"No. I want to protect you as you did with me. Besides, if he can read my mind, as long as I'm faster, I can win."

"Clearsight..." Zank watched Akame for a moment and grinned, "Huh. No secret weapons. Kekeke."

He didn't say more and moved as Akame disappeared in a gust of wind, meeting Zank's charge.

She blocked one sword and ducked under it as the other swung. Akame kicked while spinning, kicking Zank on the back and sending him tumbling.

"Precognition," he spoke and the eye opened once more. Akame dashed in front of him and jumped up. Zank showed his canine teeth and blocked, then slashed at her. She pushed off his swords, but when she landed, blood spurted from a wound and Kichirou shouted.

"I'm good," was her calm reply.

" **Hey, Akame. I'm wondering, do you ever hear the voices? The ones of those that you've killed?"** Akame watched impassively. " **You know, I hear them** _ **all**_ **the** _ **time**_ **. Great General hears them too, you know. Recently, they've been exceptionally loud. Have they ever called you? Asked you to come to Hell with the-?"**

Akame gave a harsh reply, "I hear _nothing!_ "

" **Oh? Then I guess I was wrong. Oh well...Illusion Sight!"** I saw Kenji once again and Akame froze.

Kichirou barely heard her whisper a name, _Kirome? Kurome? Kitsune? Even, Kichirou? Me?_

She was completely stiff and didn't move, even when Zank walked up to her. " **Then at least die watching the one you love the most!"**

Even when he was foot away, Akame didn't move, but before he could kill her, Akame struck first, and the contact was so harsh, Kichirou heard cracking.

" **Impossible! How can you move facing your loved one?!"**

"The one I love is the one I most want to kill." Akame cut the throat of the dumbfounded executioner and he fell backwards, swords shattering in midair.

"Thank...you. They are silent now...Thank you Akame..."

Akame sheathed Murasame and said, "Mission Accomplished." She turned to Kichirou, who had fallen unconscious, and picked him up gingerly.

"Let's get back, Kichirou."

* * *

Kichirou blinked multiple times as he woke up. He looked around and saw that it was his room, _I think I_ _did_ _black out. Well, I'll have to thank Akame later on._

He rested his head in his hands, _I was so powerful before. I was the number 1 in the select group. I used to be a Great General. Now...I think Akame can beat me now. How am I so weak?_

" **Y** o _ur_ p o _w_ e **r is** wa _ **nin**_ _ **g**_."

Kichirou glanced up, "My power...is?"

" _Y_ _es_ , _**bu**_ **t** **y** _ **o**_ _u_ _ **will**_ **la** st _long_ e _no_ **ug** _h."_

"So...this century is my final one...I see, Luficer. Should I try harder this time...then?" He received nothing but silence in return. "I suppose I will have to." Kichirou quickly dressed and left the room.

Walking down the stairs, he saw Akame peeling carrots, she turned, "You're awake!"

"Well, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. How long have I been out?"

Akame looked out the window, squinting at the sun, "Maybe almost sixteen hours?"

Kichirou nodded as he put on an apron, "Hmm." He chopped off the head of a bird and the pulled out the legs, and removed the organs.

"Boss has another job for us, but she wants you out to allow rest."

Kichirou was silent, thinking about how to reply, "Depends Onee-san. Where are you guys going?"

"Please, don't call me older. We both know you are," she smiled and Kichirou stuck his tongue out before turning back to the food in front of him.

"Okay then, shrimp."

Akame gave a notable frown, studying him, "We are going to the Capital to exterminate a family."

"Huh? I'm going to come then. Let's wait for Najenda."

She put down the food and knife, "Bu-"

"No, no! I love aristocrat families, so fun to destroy! If it had been a different group, I would have refused. This chance doesn't come often. How fun~"

Akame gave her expressionless stare at his demeanor, which hadn't appeared for sixteen hours. All of that time due to him sleeping. She hoped that one day she could get rid of it. Even to her, it was unnerving.

* * *

"I wanna go! I wanna go Najenda-sama! Please!" Kichirou begged.

Najenda put her hand to her head at Kichirou's antics, "You really won't let up."

"Sorry," he apologized, "It's just...I feel more satisfied if I go and target those in the Capital. Especially the aristocrat families. They follow and feed Honest Prick what he wants. I want to make them suffer just as much as the lower class before they die.

"Also," his eyes gleamed, "I heard that this family tortures the people they pick off the streets. I'd _love_ to torture them back."

Najenda sighed, "Well, I suppose. These shouldn't be as tough as the others, I'm sure you won't be in any danger."

"Thank you Najenda-sama!" Kichirou cried, "Let's go guys. Make sure to leave one of the aristocrat brats to me~ I don't wanna be unhappy!"

Neither did anyone.

* * *

 **Night:**

It was night and the perfect time to strike. Sheele had gone down to eliminate the mother while Leone went to kill the father.

The moment the guards ran out of the house, Lubbock nodded, "Akame. Get the guards."

"Of course." Akane simply fell backwards and landed crouching. Bulat jumped down after her and stood, ready to assist her. Mine and Lubbock watched intently and Kichirou swung his legs, whistling softly.

Akame moved the moment a guard took a step.

"Eliminate." When his throat was cut, Bulat threw a spear and impaled the same guard.

Lubbock caught a second guard and as he fearfully looked up, Lubbock made a gesture and sliced him into multiple pieces.

Mine tsked and aimed with Pumpkin then fired after a second, killing the third and final in the area. "Disappointing. Don't turn your backs on enemies. Ever."

Kichirou clapped, "Fun, fun. But where's my fun?" He leaped down casually and looked at a forest. Mine and Lubbock saw his concentrated expression then smile.

He ran off like a child and Akame turned to ensure all guards were dead before running after him. "This way~"

Akame got ahead of Kichirou by leaping among the branches and landed, glaring at three people. She noticed a fourth, a brunette who was watching her with little amusement before hardening his eyes with resolve. He drew his sword and Akame prepared hers.

She charged and saw the boy prepare to fight, "Not a target." She jumped on his head and knocked him forward. One guard raised his gun and fired, but Akame simply saw their paths and avoided them all.

She slashed his stomach and leaped to the side as more flew. "Joy! Joy!" shouted a voice. Everyone but Akame turned to the eight-year old child who stood within firing range of the last guard. He grunted and aimed at the child, "I don't know how he got in, but if you want to spare his life, let us go!"

Akame was impassive, "You are targets. You must die."

The guard scoffed as the brunette was surprised at Akame's answer, "Fool. Nobody with a heart will ever le-" His words were cut off as a square of weapons stabbed him through, splintering his skull and impaling organs, sending the shards of bone and mist of blood into the air..

Akame gave no hesitation as she rushed to the girl after the guard dropped dead and swung, "Eliminate."

But she stopped and spun out of the way for a cut at her head, "What are you doing? You are not a target. Leave."

The brunette glared, "But you want to kill this girl?"

"Yup," Kichirou giggled at her impassive confirmation while the brunette showed shock.

"'Yup'? In that case, I'll have to protect her!"

Akame was confused at the twist of events and looked at Kichirou, who nodded, "Then, you are now a target."

The brunette gave a 'che' and parried Akame's strike and clashed several time before Akame stabbed the brunette in the heart. Kichirou shrugged indifferently as the girl stared in horror and started to move but Akame stayed still.

Kichirou continued walking but Akame raised a hand to stop him, "He's not dead."

A voice came from the ground in front of her, "Heheh. I was hoping you'd get closer when you struck."

"I suppose. But I didn't feel flesh." The brunette smirked as he stood and took out an object.

"My friends back home saved me."

Kichirou heard movement and turned, seeing Leone. She saw the people standing in front of the slaughter house and raised an eyebrow, "How is the boy not dead? Akame lose her touch?"

"Boy is better than you think~ Besides...it isn't her that loses her touch. I do."

"Ho? If that's the case...I think we need to improve quickly. Hey, mind if you stop Akam?" Akame had started fighting again and Kichirou shrugged.

"Eliminate."

She pushed with one foot and the brunette started running back, "H-hold on! This is no war! Why are trying to kill an innocent girl? Aren't you doing it for money?" Akame had her blade raised when a child started screaming.

"ONEE-SAMAAA!" A boy tackled Akame. "No killing! Bad! Bad Onee-sama!" Leone laughed at his intervention and walked up to the brunette.

"What now?" Akame was unimpressed.

"Nee-sama bad! You kill too much!" Akame blinked at his words and both assassins looked at Leone when she spoke.

"Akame, we have time, right? Might as well pay off what I owe him." Leone winked at the brunette.

"H-hey! You're Boobs from earlier!"

Kichirou furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, " _Again?_ You have to stop swindling, shrimp."

Everyone looked in Kichirou's direction at his comment, the boy fighting Akame stared for a second before looking down and yelping. He turned away, face completely red.

"Eh?" Kichirou questioned the brunette's reaction and looked down. To say the least, he and Akame were positioned awkwardly, Akame was lying on her back, eagle-spread. Kichirou held down Akame's arms with his hands and her legs with his knees. Their hips were grinding each other and Akame shifted uncomfortably. There was a screech, "AAHHHH! I almost had sex with Onee-sama! Embarrassing, embarrassing!"

While Kichirou was running around, Leone nodded to the brunette, "Hey, boy. You said you were protecting the innocent, right?"

There was a nod, "Yes."

"Well, come look at this and tell me what you think."

Leone took a step at the door, shrugging off the girl's attempts to stop her. Leone punched through the doors of the warehouse and nodded, "This is the Capital's true face."

The boy slowly walked in, anxious of what he'll see. When the light revealed what was behind the doors, he froze at the sight.

Hung by the ceiling, corpses were battered and bloody, blood dripping from some, others were caked with rusty aged blood. The smell of feces and urine filled the air with the obvious scent of blood. The boy knew nobody in the room but one specific girl on the outer edge. "Sayo...is that you...Sayo?" His voice shook as he slowly stepped forward.

"Tat...sumi. You're...alive?" The brunette named Tatsumi turned and saw a bloodied man wearing a blood-soaked headband.

"Ieyasu!"

"Heh...Sayo is so cool...Tatsumi. She never gave in to that bitch...She still hasn't."

"She's alive?!" Tatsumi screamed.

Another voice joined in weakly, "Tatsumi...?"

Ieyasu smiled through the bars he was trapped behind pointing up as Tatsumi ran up under Sayo, "I'll get you down from th-" A blade flew and cut the rope that hung Sayo and she fell in Tatsumi's arms. He turned and saw an unfamiliar teen, who nodded at him gravely.

The teen suddenly turned and nabbed the aristocrat daughter by her hair, pulling her back without any comfort, "No. You're staying here and getting what you deserve, brat. Hey shrimp!"

Tatsumi turned, his tear-stricken face looking at him angrily. " _This_ is what you encounter at the Capital. Yet, they say _we_ are the monsters. Seeing this, who will you believe? The little shrimp here or the blackie who was about to kill you from earlier?"

The girl turned to Tatsumi, "Tatsumi! Believe me! I never knew that this was here! My parents most likely are to blame! I swear I didn't know!"

Ieyasu coughed, "Don't believe her...she did this to us."

Tatsumi growled, "Aria..."

"Who are you going to believe? Murderers or your savior?" Aria was getting desperate.

"Murderers...but these are my friends. If the 'murderers' showed me this...they _are_ my savior. Not you."

Sayo reached up and laid a hand him and pointed to Ieyasu. Tatsumi stood and turned when a hand was placed on his shoulder, looking at the teen, Tatsumi recognized through the eyes that he was the tiny child from earlier.

"I'll hold on to her, free your other friend." Tatsumi reluctantly handed Sayo to Kichirou and cut open the padlock and held Ieyasu as he fell forward. He pointed to Aria, "She...is the bitch who did this to us." He stood up, holding onto the bars for support. "Please, make her suffer."

Aria growled, "Why? Why me? What did I ever do wrong? All of you are simply country people who breed like rabbits but serve the purpose of cattle! You guys are nothing compared to us all! Also! That _demon_ over there has the perfect hair!"

She pointed angrily at Sayo, who was held by Kichirou. He muttered, "My hair is perfect?"

"You see that straight, black, perfect hair? She's from the countryside and me! Born in wealth and prosperity, get this haystack excuse for hair! That's why I made her suffer as much as possible. She should be _glad_ I gave her that much attention!"

"Oh! This girl. I am a demon, so I thought you meant _me._ " Akame hit Kichirou as he had the nerves to speak as such in a situation as this.

Kichirou looked at the dying girl in his arms, he smiled sadly as he straightened her hair, "You must be strong then to survive, endure, and persevere, Sayo. You have my utmost respect. More than anyone previously. Maybe."

She tried to reply, but Kichirou shook his head, "No need to talk, shrimp."

Leone scoffed, "Sadists disguised as good Samaritans. Akame."

She turned and drew Murasame, "Eliminate."

"Stop!"

Leone turned, giving a huff, "You _still_ are that stubborn about defending her?"

He walked up to Aria and her eyes showed hope, but widened in fear as she felt her stomach split open, then the sword stabbed into her heart. Even when she had died, Tatsumi glared and grabbed the golden curls, cutting the fistful of hair off. "No. I just want to kill her myself. Now, that was for torturing Sayo just for her hair."

Leone raised an eyebrow and looked at Kichirou, who shrugged. They shared the same thoughts. _He showed no hesitation. A good quality._

Ieyasu laughed, "Thank you Tatsumi." Ieyasu suddenly vomited blood and Tatsumi shouted, running to his side.

"No! Hang on, Ieyasu!" Tears ran down his eyes as he begged his childhood friend to survive.

Akame shook her head, "Lubora. It's reached its final stages long ago. The woman of the family noted it in her journal. She loved drugging victims."

Leone added, "He held on by sheer willpower."

"I'm good. I, the Great Ieyasu, have been avenged. I can rest peacefully."

Tatsumi cried as his friend died in his arms. Sayo didn't have to say a word as Kichirou brought her over to Tatsumi.

"Sayo...don't leave me," he begged.

"Tatsumi. I must. I have stayed alive, hoping you'd come. I'm glad you did." She smiled weakly and closed her eyes. Kichirou felt her pulse and got none in return. He shook his head at Tatsumi, who gave an animal cry.

"Why is this city so screwed up?" he growled.

"Nobody knows the answer to that question specifically...but it leads back to one factor. Greed."

Akame lowered her head and rested on Kichirou's shoulder, who wrapped an arm around her. She closed her eyes for a moment. Akame opened them and tugged Kichirou's shirt, "Let's go."

Leone grabbed Tatsumi's hair, "Let's bring him along!"

He was shocked out of his grief, "Ow! Huh?"

"You're coming with us, Tatsumi!" Leone cried out cheerfully. "You can always give us an extra hand!"

As Leone hurried ahead, Akame glanced at her devil master, "You're thinking of it, aren't you?"

Kichirou looked at Ieyasu and Sayo then released his hold on Akame, "...Yes."

"Will they suffice?"

He chuckled, "Hey, Sayo held on for who knows how long. So did Ieyasu, and he was fed _poison_. One of the worst. Both meet my standard." They carried out the bodies and laid them on the floor.

Kichirou took out two pawn pieces and looked at them. "Hmm."

"Can't decide?" Akame giggled and Kichirou nodded.

"Silence, shrimp." He brought up a rook piece in the end and placed it on Ieyasu, "I, Kichirou Lucifer..."

* * *

Mine was fuming, "Why are the two of you so late?"

She noticed Akame's uncomfortable face, "He...wanted to check bodies."

Mine's eye twitched until Kichirou held up a victory sign, "Dissection, dissection~ The guards had black hearts, but student Akame here may have caused that~"

Akame looked at Tatsumi, who was held by Bulat, "We're bringing him?"

Placing his hand on Akame's shoulder, Kichirou laughed, "You know Leone." This gained a simple shrug.

"Well, I guess it is mission accomplished."

As Night Raid left, two figures could be seen inspecting themselves. A male voice said while pumping his fist, "Can't wait to see Tatsumi again!"

The second figure hit his head, "Fool! Master said that we have to wait. He wants Tatsumi to be more stable first."

The first scratched his head, laughing nervously, "Sorry Sayo. How do we do it? Like this?" There was the sound of multiple pages ripping and wings appeared on the back of the first figure, "Uh...no. I just opened my wings."

"I'll try." A magic circle appeared under their feet and Sayo widened her eyes, "I could do it! Let's hope we can make it to master's room."

"You seem eager..."

Sayo blushed, "Shut up, Ieyasu!"

* * *

Kichirou looked back quickly then opened and closed the door behind him, "Impressive! Was it you, Ieyasu?"

Sayo pouted, "What? You think I can't do it because I'm a girl?"

Kichirou was surprised at her sudden reaction and raised his hands, "I apologize. I was simply asking him because he was in front. Also, make sure to lower your voice."

She nodded, "Sorry."

He put his hands on her cheeks, feeling her face heat up as she blushed, "Hey, that doesn't need any apologizing. Just make sure to know what I said."

"Do we have to tell anyone? Or..." Ieyasu trailed off.

Kichirou scratched his head, "Najenda knows, and she'll talk with you two after she's done with Tatsumi. Only Akame and Najenda knows about the devils."

Sayo inspected Kichirou closely, "Ieyasu."

"Yeah?"

"Is he...him?"

Kichirou cocked his head, "Am I who?"

Ieyasu stroked his chin, "Yeah...you seem familiar."

Kichirou rubbed his temples for a moment and snapped his fingers, "Oh! Oh..."

The two villagers looked at each other as Kichirou shrank in height and his features because younger. They nodded grimly and Kichirou got on his knees, "I'm sorry."

They scrambled to pick him up, but he refused to stand, Sayo pleaded, "Please. It isn't your fault. You helped us and tried to warn us."

"If I had given the two of you a place to stay and all...You wouldn't have died."

 _-Flashback-_

" _Hey, are you two lost?"_

 _The two travelers looked at the child who stood in front of them. The male smiled and shook his head, "No, we ar-"_

 _The female cut him off, "In fact, we are. Ieyasu, try not to deny it, I don't want to wander any further aimlessly."_

 _Ieyasu rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, Sayo. The two of us are trying to reach the Capital."_

 _The child froze, "You...guys are sure?"_

" _Yes. I want to become famous one day! The Capital is the best place!" the male exclaimed._

 _They saw that the child looked uneasy, "I can help you go somewhere better than the Capital."_

 _Sayo smiled, "It's fine, if we must, we can look for you for assistance." This made the child wince, and look at the floor. The two of them look at each other worriedly. He knew something and wanted to share it, but couldn't._

" _I guess so. You take this path all the way down. It'll make a sharp cut right, but make a slight turn left, it'll save a lot of time than simply following the whole path. I can walk with you guys if you want."_

 _Ieyasu bowed along with Sayo, "Thank you. We appreciate it, but no need to walk with us. We'll be on our way. Oh! We had a friend who we got separated from, if you see a brown-haired boy with a light brown sweater and wielding a short sword, tell him we are at the Capital looking for a job and are saving him a spot."_

 _The boy nodded, "I will."_

 _Sayo held his arm gently as he was leaving, "May I ask, why are you alone? Aren't you afraid?"_

" _Well, I'm...looking for, uh, my sister, she ran off in that direction. As to being afraid, I'm not. I can fight well, learned from my father and I'm older than I look."_

" _I see," Sayo smiled, "That's good to know. We probably will find a job if you have one. May we know your name so we can contact you?"_

" _Kichirou."_

" _Thank you, Kichirou. I am Sayo, he is Ieyasu."_

" _Guys," they turned, "Don't mention my name in the Capital. I have a bad reputation. If you do plan to..." he brought out a sheet of paper that mapped the city, "Go here and request for, 'Babysitter job'. I'll be there in a flash. Also, keep this hidden at all costs. Burn it if possible if someone sees it. It will kill you for being a spy."_

 _They looked worried and suspicious, "Then you have it because...?"_

" _I killed a spy and stole it. It's generally a good map so I use it, but be careful where you take it out. A few more things before I go, Akam- my_ sister _will need my help._

" _One, don't ask for directions, they look down upon foreigners. Two, know the map by heart, so spend some time studying it before you go in. Three, trust nobody. Even me if you have to. Get your jobs as quickly as possible. Ignore my physical age, but I lived almost forty years in there. Please, remember all this and take it to heart."_

 _-Flasback End-_

Ieyasu smiled and put a hand on Kichirou's shoulder, "No. It's really our fault. We dismissed your warnings. We trusted that aristocrat and that led to that."

"..."

Sayo hugged Kichirou, "Stop blaming yourself, okay? It's not healthy."

"Fine."

"Ieyasu, don't you think he's adorable?" Sayo hugged Kichirou tighter.

"Uh..."

"Waa! I no adowable!" Kichirou pushed himself away and ran to the door, "When things are done, I'll bring up Najenda and Akame."

Both nodded assent and he saluted as he walked out.

* * *

 **Finished! Now...excuse the 'OOC' of Kichirou. I made his personality see-saw on purpose. Only after around the Akame x Tatsumi talk on chapter 10 will I have him fully imitate the character from Akame ga Kill Zero.**

 **Anyhow, next time!**


	6. Kill this Story: For a New One

**So...as the summary says, a rewrite is underway(released now or almost...but whatever).** **This is going to be a run down of what's new and what I plan to do.**

 **AU, first of all. Not only that, I think it would probably be better to make a whole new plot rather than deal with a self-insert**

 **Character appearances-It's explained in the A/N, but here is a more in-depth. I hope. First, I'm fine with the AGK characters. Don't hate them or anything, so listen up. I am _not_ bringing any dead characters back. I want them to stay dead(but as stated in rewrite, a kickass explaination would make me consider bringing them back. With a high chance because you thought of a kickass explanation. No, "Aw, they were such a cool character in AGK" kinda crap. Don't care). I repeat myself, I don't hate them or any...well...except one of the Jaegers(looking at you, psychopath maneating dog-owning child) and probably all of Wild Hunt. **

**I do want some in my story such as Run and Chelsea. Definitely Lubbock because putting aside his perverted nature, he's generally badass! And Run. I liked that guy. If you were to ask me who is my favorite character, it's between Lubbock, Run, and Najashou.**

 **Anyhow, despite me liking them, that's not a good enough excuse for _me_ to put them in, just because the author is me. Unless I think of a good reason and how to bring them back I will. Otherwise, RIP**

 **Plot-Same old guy wants revolution and then become ultimate ruler type of plot(think Mockingjay of Hunger Games. That new president who wanted to replace Snow? Yeah, that kind.) Follows manga. I don't want Tatsumi dead yet in case(realitywise) Mine wakes up**

 **Deaths-It's AGK there _will_ be deaths**

 **Teigus and all-Well, I'll need to go on the wikia to get a count of how many of the original 48 are left. Or you'll probably read it as, how many of the 48 are destroyed in the series. Then deal with some basic arithmetic to see how many I can use. Shingus will appear, as they are spared from the poor violent catfights you see in Teigus. How many Shingus are there in the AGK series? I honestly don't know, but I'll probably just guess 48 (because Emperor 2 wanted to make better weapons than the originals? So...assumptions!)**

 **Now to specifically _who_ appears: Najenda is the Empress/Emperor, Leone is going to be the head of the police like Ogre was, considering she is mostly disabled and without a Teigu. Akame is AWOL(keeping it short deliberately). Tatsumi will be near the Empire tending and waiting for Mine to wake up. Mine will be in a coma hoping to wake up and marry Tatsum- _*ahem*_ _Mine_ is still in a coma with Tatsumi and her role with Tatsumi in the story will be undetermined for now. What I planned is a princess and frog kinda thing and then have Mine wake up, reunite with Tatsumi, and he becomes human...but too cheesy, no? I may make his role over in post-Revolution or make him a major character...Kurome and Wave...same thing. Role may be over or just play minor roles in contrary to Tat and Mine. If they must appear, only one of them will be the main one at that part. Cause they will have a kid and parent responsibilities.**

 **Now to the new characters that will appear from AGK!Z. Najashou's the main guy( _character_ , not harem), Pony is probably going to be the secknd MC. Pairing? Maybe. The way she relies on chief seems off. But then again, Najashou's the chief next to Gozuki, so may be normal.** **DxD crossover as you will tell. Hero Faction main heroes will appear. I guarentee that. Devils for sure will be Shalba and Diodora(as the antagonists) the appearance of the good guys of DxD is to be determined. Too much mixing at that point. Will add in arcs of DxD if I will need them(looking at the Excalibur arc specifically because its easy to do. Excaliburs = new Teigu/Shingu replications)**

 **That's...pretty much all for now. Until the upload!**


End file.
